


Get It On Already

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: Derek and Aaron want each other but both are too scared to make a move because they think the other is straight. So will they get together or continue to hide behind fear?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch POV...

Today was one of those days that I wished for a case because sitting in this office fantasizing over my coworker wasn't cool. My male coworker that is, I thought with a shake of my head. If Derek wasn't such a ladies man or was at least bisexual I may have a chance. But then again I wasn't sure because let's face it, I am divorced, with a young child and eight years his senior. He once told me I was a drill segregate and even though I kept my expression blank, that shit hurt. Derek didn't like his playthings illegal but he did like them younger than him. I sighed as these thoughts killed my spirit a bit and then I let my eyes wander to my employees. I hated that Derek had his own office because I couldn't eye stalk him like I used to. But the good thing is Derek hated being confined in his office so I knew in an hour or so he would come out to get coffee or stop to tease Reid, Prentiss, or his babygirl. His baby girl I though with a scowl. I didn't have any issues with Garica, I was just a little jealous of how Derek flirted with her and the way she flirted back. Even though everyone considers me as uptight, I really wasn't but when it came to my position I had to be. But I would love to get some of that flirting as a man. Hell, he called Reid "Pretty Boy", and no one blinked an eye.

But I guess he only flirted with the ones he found pretty and beautiful. I know I am a handsome guy but it didn't matter much if it didn't affect the man I have loved for years. What's crazy is I never desired men until Derek. Haley was my first love but before her, I had a few girlfriends, high school stuff. When I went off to college Haley and I spilt for a few years but still I only dated women. Men weren't an issue until Derek joined the team four years ago. I will never forget that moment because I swear my heart was beating four times its normal speed. Gideon had forewarned me that we were getting a new team member and after giving me the 411 on him I only nodded and told him to bring him to my office when he arrived. I trusted Gideon's opinion 100% so I believed the newcomer would be a great asset to our team, especially since he had the knowledge and the experience of bombs. Everybody on my team comes with their own participate skills. Mines were swat experience, I never missed a shot, I was a lawyer and I never showed fear. Garcia was her computer skills, Reid eidetic memory, reading 20thousand words a minute and ability to twist unsubs words until the unsub was confused about what he or she said. Dave was a master at sarcasm and getting under people's skin and he could read people like he was writing a book. Prentiss was deadly, the alpha female. Like myself, she didn't show much fear and was a demon with weapons. JJ was great at been the compassionate one for families, she knew how to control the media when they were getting out of control and she didn't play when it came to any of us, a true mother hen.

Anyway, I was head deep in my paperwork when Gideon knocked on my door. I gave permission for him to enter and he did with Derek. I was about to introduce myself, shake his hand as a professional boss does. But as soon as my eyes meet that gorgeous face my mouth went completely dry. That beautiful chocolate skin is what I noticed first and those hypnotizing brown eyes were the next thing. His juicy lips caught my attention next and when my eyes traveled to that hard chest, the six-pack obvious because his shirt was fitted. I could feel my dick raising a bit and whats fuck up is it didn't register at that moment that I was getting hard because of a man. My eyes would have continued going south if Gideon hadn't cleared his throat. I snapped out of my trance with embarrassment but my face remained stoic as it always it. I knew that I must say something so my new coworker wouldn't think that I was weird or just plain rude. So I looked passed Gideon and tried my best to give him a smile. I know it didn't come across as a real smile, more so of a smirk but shit I was trying, I'm just not a man of many smiles.

"Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner", everyone calls me Hotch, I said as I stood to my feet with my hand out.

I wasn't moving from behind my desk because even though I was dressed in my normal suit and tie, my pants were fitted enough to show the imprint of my half-hard dick.

"Nice to meet you Hotch", he said with that heart-throbbing smile. 

He presented his hand and the moment I felt that soft, yet firm handshake my dick rose another few inches. I gripped his hand a little harder than necessary and his eyes widen a bit but he didn't try to pull away. I liked that because it showed off his strength, a strength that I wanted to feel. Gideon cleared his throat again and I looked at him. I believe he knew that I was attracted to Derek because his eyes were laughing with amusement. But to his credit, he never said anything about it.

"Hotch I think Agent Morgan would like to have his hand back at anything now".

My face flushed with embarrassment when I realized I still had his hand. I quickly released it and hurried to sit because I was dizzy at the time. I looked at Morgan hoping he didn't think I was crazy ass hell or worst thing I was trying to hit on him. But I didn't see any of that in his face, his expression was calm, cool and collected, damn profiler. But I knew I had to address this shit someway because I couldn't have my new agent believe that his new boss had any issues.

"I sorry for gripping your hand", I said with a real smile this time. My mind has been all over the place today and I should have pushed everything out of mind before I met up with you. This type of behavior isn't typical of me and it won't happen again Agent Morgan, I said as calmly as I could.

He smiled and I swear I wanted to kiss those pretty lips of his. His smile made me rise to my full eleven inches and I knew there was no way I could stand again before I released myself.

"Hey man we all have one of those days", he said with a slight laugh. I should have suggested waiting to meet with you when we walked in because I could see your mind was elsewhere", he said sincerely.

Before I could respond Gideon looked at me and said, "He's right Hotch, I knew you were distracted when we came in", but I didn't think much of it because you always can do three, hell six things at once". Before I could respond he said I'll take him to meet the rest of the team. When you finish with your um, well paperwork you can join us. 

I believed Gideon knew I was hard as a brick but he never said a word and I was grateful. Haley and I had been divorced for six months at that time but it still wasn't right that I was hard because of my new coworker.

"Thanks", was all I could say and with a smile, Derek walked out first and Gideon followed behind him. It took everything in me not to follow Derek's ass with my eyes. If I knew for sure I wouldn't have gotten caught I would have but I wasn't taking any chances.

I waited for a minute and then I jumped up and hurried to lock my door. The blinds were already closed so I hurried back to my seat and yanked my pants and underwear down. I grabbed my very hard dick and spat in my hand and went to work. It felt so good jacking my dick while the image of Derek's face and the feel of his hand was in my mind. Normally I could hold my nut for twenty minutes or longer but that day I exploded like a teen boy. After that encounter, I was fixated with my male coworker. I learned so much about him because as I usually do when a new coworker joins our team is I pair them with me for the first three to six months. Within those six months, I watch for signs of progress, distress, burnout, nightmares and so forth. Within that time the coworker and I learn little things about each other although all of us are very private people until we trust each other with our outer, personal lives. I quickly learned that Derek was a ladies man who didn't like confined relationships. He was upfront with his partners and they seem to respect him for his honesty. But of course, I noticed all he dated was ladies, so I came to the conclusion that he didn't like men at all. Then when we learned about Buford I knew I would never have a chance. But that didn't stop the love or naughty dreams/daydreams that visited my mind daily.

I sighed again as the memories reminded me that he would never be mine. I glanced up when I heard Reid squeak. My eyes sadly watched as Derek teased him and then went to hair his hair to play with it. My heart pounded because why couldn't he play with my hair like that, just give me something like he gave Reid and Penelope. He rarely touched me and if he did it was a manly touch, not a playful touch. I continued to watch him and when he bent over to get whatever Reid had knocked off his desk from their playing, my pants got a little tighter. I swear that man had an ass that was better than any woman I had been with. It was so firm, so round, so delicious looking. I wanted to rip off his jeans, bend him over and lick that ass for hours. Then I would play with that tight hole until it loosens him up for my hard dick. Then when he was so out of control and was begging me to just fuck him, I would push him down on my desk and push my dick in inch by delicious inch. He would be moaning my name as I fucked into him harder with each stroke. I would straight dominate him as I made him feel every stroke, every inch of his boss dick.

"Awhh", I whimpered as I exploded in my pants without even touching myself. Yes, I was at the point if I thought about Derek, looked at him long enough, watched as he spoke, I could cum on myself. This shit is absolutely ridiculous I thought as I went to my private bathroom. I quickly took care of my hygiene and cussed when I went to my private closet and realized I didn't have a clean suit. I had a few jeans and a dress top but no suit. I knew that I couldn't put on my original pants because they were streaked with cum. I didn't want to put on my jeans because I knew that the team would notice and tease. But I couldn't wear dirty clothing, I am Aaron Hotchner and I am very conceited when it comes to my clothing and appearance. "Fuck it", I grumbled out loud as I slipped on the very fitted jeans. I knew I hadn't gained actual weight only muscle from my daily runs, rides, golfing and so forth. Since I rarely wear jeans I didn't realize that these would fit tighter. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my white dress top. Of course, I added my red tie because I already felt naked. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I looked good enough. As I continued looking at myself, my ass especially, I realized it looked nice and plump. I smirked because man or woman Derek appreciated a nice ass. He had even complimented Reid on his a few times. Reid just laughed because he was used to Derek's teasing. I walked out of my bathroom still smirking. I was at my desk and about to sit back down when I sensed I wasn't alone. I turned to the right and there was Derek Morgan sitting in my other chair. But what was more surprising than that was he was staring at me in complete shock and if I wasn't wrong there was something else in those eyes. Was I wrong to believe that there was lust in those beautiful brown eyes? I couldn't take my eyes off him and he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Could this be the time that he realized I was more than just a drill sergeant, I wondered? Could he finally want me as much as I fucking wanted him? I could feel my heartbeat speed up as we both remained locked in this crazy place with no words, just unexplainable looks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y'all think? More or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan POV...

I appreciated the sweet gesture of the Garcia and JJ getting me this office when I was briefly assigned Unit Chief but honestly, I loved been out there with all of them. I didn't enjoy being closed off from my team even if the office provided more privacy. I love my privacy as much as the next person but how much privacy can you honestly get when you are trapped with the same people almost every day and night? But I'm being grumpy here because I love my team, my family unconditionally and if I am going to sit here and argue with myself mentally I may as well be truthful about why I really hate being cooped up in my own office. I hate been away from being able to see Aaron from my old desk. I miss being able to look into his office on the sly, miss watching him walk to Rossi office, the head or standing on the small walkway when he addressed us all. Yes, I have eye stalked that man for the past four years on the low because let's face it he's is sexy as hell. The way that man wears a suit is on the borderline of being illegal. His shirt always clung to him in a delicious and sexy way, while his suit jacket hugged his frame just right. Those suit pants have made me hard so many times because they fit his ass just right, not to smug but not to lose. I am an ass man and I must say I enjoyed my Boss ass a little too much. 

I tried my damnest to keep my face natural when in his presence so he would not know the dirty, hell filthy thoughts that ran through my mind on a daily basis. I substituted my thoughts, my lust, my desire to playing with my baby girl, pretty boy, and sometimes my princess. I know they never took me seriously anyway, just looked at me as being a natural flirt or being silly. I didn't flirt with JJ too much because she was like my little sister so it would feel like incense. And I didn't flirt with Rossi but only because that was Aaron's road dawg, his best friend, the only person he backed down to in the unit. Flirting with Rossi would be like fucking Aaron's best friend, an act that I knew would hurt him. I know that sounds delusional ass hell since Aaron and I weren't in a relationship but I didn't care it was just the way I feel. But truthfully I wanted a flirt with Aaron big time, wanted to make him blush, or make him smile, or make him laughed out loud. I wanted to play with his because even though it wasn't as long as Reid's was, it was thick and so silky looking. 

But I knew none of this would never happen because my boss was straight as a rod. Hell, he was married for the longest and he had a son. He never showed no interest in being with a man and I'm sure if any man approached him he would knock them out with that left hook and this included me. And of course, with my history with Buford I wouldn't even try to show him that I was interested, hell he may think that I was a freak, ruined by Buford or just plain fucked up. I never would want to see that look of disgust on his face or to lose his friendship altogether. So I just kept it professional with him and made sure I touched him as least as I could. Lord knows I would love to touch that man every chance I could but I knew I couldn't do that and stay focused. And I don't even think that he liked being touched much. He wasn't germophobic as Reid to touching but he also didn't seem to welcome touch unless it was a victim he was touching or giving the locals a handshake. He didn't touch the team much either but Rossi was the only one who touched him frequently and I won't lie it did bring out the jealously in me.

And if the frequent touches weren't enough Rossi was the one who visited his office frequently and sometimes stayed late with him to discuss cases. I WAS THE ONE THAT TOOK OVER FOR HIM WHEN NEEDED NOT DAVE ROSSI, so I didn't understand why he didn't invite me to look over cases or whatever he needed help with. Why he went out with Rossi so much as his fucking wingman when he could have just gone out with me to have drinks? Why he could only confide in Rossi when I had a hard board shoulder to lean on. I know I wasn't as old as Dave but hell I wasn't a young fool who couldn't be a listening ear or give advice if he asked for it. But no David Rossi was Aaron wingman, his best friend and the one Aaron trusted his life with. I wasn't mad at Dave and I didn't hold any animosity towards him, I was just hurt and jealous that Aaron didn't trust me as he trusted him, didn't open up with me, didn't see me as cool or mature enough to hang out with. I could understand that he was straight and didn't want me as I wanted him but damn he didn't have to handle me like a kid with a long wooded spoon! 

I could feel tears forming in my eyes so I forced those thoughts away and thought of more pleasant thoughts, like the first time I met Aaron Hotchner. I had finished my six months or FBI training and my hand to hand combat. I had taken up an additional class on bombs and techniques and completed it when Gideon called me. He told me I had passed with flying colors and to report to the FBI headquarters the next day at noon. I was excited but of course, I didn't let that emotion display itself. I didn't want to sound like some high school kid who screamed when he was picked for the college of his choice. So, of course, I just played it cool, thanked him and said I would be there at noon. I wasn't sure what an FBI agent should wear but I knew they probably didn't wear jeans and a shirt. But I didn't believe that they wore suits either, so to play it safe I wore a black dress shirt and a pair of comfortable slacks. I skipped out on eating I just grabbed a coffee and protein bar. I was nervous as hell on my first day but you couldn't tell because I never broke a sweat. 

I rode the elevator to the sixth floor and smiled at the few people getting on with me or getting off. I had heard many stories about Agent Hotchner in classes but I was never the one to base someone off of others' opinions. Many claimed he was a hard-ass uptight man who never smiled and had his whole team afraid of him. They claimed he was a workaholic who loved his job more than his wife. They claimed he never let her leave the house and after years of that abuse she ran off with an unsub, leaving their poor son behind. I didn't know if this shit was true or not but I didn't believe it was. For one if he was really that bad off why in the hell did so many want to join his team? Why wasn't he reported if his whole team feared him? And if he didn't smile I couldn't say I blamed him because his unit, his teams saw some of the most gruesome shit that nobody should ever have to face. As I finally made it to my floor and got off the elevator I came face to face with Agent Gideon. He smiled as he quickly profiled me and my dress attire.

"Good afternoon Agent Morgan", he said with a smile.

"Hello Agent Gideon", how are you?

"I'm fine just fine", he said. Are you ready to meet the boss man?

"I am, lead the way".

"You are very clam to be meeting such hard ass, nonsmiling Boss", he said looking completely serious.

I knew this was a test to see if I would want to know if the rumors spread about Agent Hotchner were true. I smirked inside as I answered him honestly. 

"If he is a hard ass, a nonsmiling boss he is still my boss, I began. I don't care about any of those things though, the only thing I care about is gaining his trust so he will know that I'm a great asset to his team". Everything is irrelevant to me, I concluded truthfully.

Gideon smiled a big genuine smile and said "welcome to the team Agent Morgan". Let's go meet Hotch.

I nodded and followed him up the catwalk to my new boss's office. He knocked and a moment later a deep voice said for us to enter. Of course, I let Gideon take the lead. I couldn't see him until Gideon moved over. When he did I was instantly turned on to the sexy ass man in front of me. After Buford abuse, I didn't think I would never look at another man in any sexual way but that was before I saw this delicious, sexy man before me. I made sure my expression remained blank as I waited for my boss to introduce himself. But I waited in vain becuase my new boss seemed as if he has gone into a complete trance. I know many people consider me good looking, hell I consider myself good looking but I don't think my looks have ever robbed anyone of their speech.

His eyes traveled over my face and down to my six-pack before Gideon cleared his throat. I was happy he interrupted me because my dick was getting hard under his piercing gaze. This surprised me because I have never been attracted to men before this and my dick never has gotten hard because one was basically eye seducing me. But Agent Hotchner was brought out of his trance and apologized and then introduced himself properly. It was weird when he rose to shake my hand but didn't come around his desk to do so as most people would. But when he shook my hand, in a rough manner that made my dick rise a couple of more inches he appeared to go back into a trance because he didn't release my hand. I didn't mind though because I loved the feel of his rough, callous hand.

"Hotch I think Agent Morgan would like to have his hand back at anything now", Gideon said with a laugh.

Hotch couldn't control the blush that coated his face and I will be damned if that blush didn't make him look even more handsome. He apologized with a real smile and I accepted with a real smile and words of comfort. Of course, Gideon had to be a smart ass by saying...

"He's right Hotch, I knew you were distracted when we came in", but I didn't think much of it because you always can do three, hell six things at once". Before I could respond he said I'll take him to meet the rest of the team. When you finish with your um, well paperwork you can join us.

I believed that Gideon sensed the attraction that day and many after but to his credit he never said anything. He just raised his left eyebrow when I told him I had to visit the head before I met the rest of the team. Of course, I jacked my dick in that tiny stall and I must admit it was the best nut I ever experienced in the two minutes it took. I could feel my dick trying to rise and I refused to get hard again. So I jumped to my feet to go get coffee, fuck with my teammates and try to get a glimpse of the man I loved. I snuck up behind Reid and screamed boo when I was directly behind him. He squealed like a girl and then went to punch me, knocking his pen to the floor. I laughed as his fist connected with my hard abs and then I messed up his hair that I knew he had spent an hour on to keep it out of his face.

"Morgan you are an ass", he said as he pushed it back out of his face again.

"Oh Pretty Boy, you hurt me with such hard words of venom", I cried as if I was in pain.

"Save that bullshit for your women", he snapped, and Morgan pick up my damn pen he demanded. Prentiss rolls with laughter at his words though.

I didn't know why he always brought up my non-exist women. Well, I guess he would because I always bragged about my conquests. If only he and the team knew that I hadn't had a woman in over two years I would lose my player card. Women just didn't do it for me anymore, I needed the tight ass of my boss.

"Reid you do know that women can only put up with his egotistic ass for a day or so". After that they can't take much more so they run, she said making Reid roar with laughter.

I laughed as I bent down and retrieved Reid's pen for him. I made sure the way I was bent gave Hotch a nice glimpse of my ass if he was looking. Hotch never gave away if he liked ass or tits better but for some reason, I believed like me he appreciated a nice firm ass and I know from my runs, bench pressing and numerous of other exercises my ass was once and firm. When I glanced at Hotch office on the sly I saw that he had risen from his seat and was rushing to his private restroom. "Did he enjoy the show", I wondered with a wicked smirk? There was only one way to find out and that was to go into his office unannounced. I knew if he had gotten hard or jacked off to my ass his face would stain pink when embarrassment when he came out of the bathroom and saw me seating in his chair. I couldn't just leave without a smart remark to Prentiss comment though, I did work with profilers and I didn't want them to entertain the thought that I was into my boss.

"You could be right Prentiss", but I could be saving myself for you. Shit woman you make my heart pound triple time every time I look at you, I said looking completely serious, which made her mouth drop open completely. 

Reid burst into laughter at that and I cooly made my exit claiming I needed to talk to Hotch about some paperwork that had come across my desk. Prentiss finally recovered from my comment and screamed "NEVER MORGAN NEVER", which made Reid laugh and start to tease her.

I entered Aaron's office and exhaled that spicy, musky smell mixed with Joop cologne that belonged only to him. I heard the water running and I wondered again if I had at least made his dick hard. I had to control myself though because the last thing I needed to do was to get a boner in his office. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him, I just needed to see him, just be in his presence for five minutes to calm down and feel better. But if I was honest with myself these five or ten-minute alone time wasn't working anymore. I was going to have to find a way to take him to dinner or something because I refused to continue to be the only one he didn't spend time with on the team. 

He spent time with JJ because of the kids, he went to the gun range to help Prentiss approve her shooting although in my opinion that lady's aim was deadly enough. He went with Reid to his Doctor Who seminars because they both were nerdy in that way. Aaron had the occasional sweet tooth and he loved Penelopes Devil Chocolate Cake and Jack loved her Double Carmel fudge Brownies so he and Garcia enjoyed baking together. SO WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE HAVE A HOBBY WITH ME? We both enjoyed working out, hell we like running, bike riding, tennis and I always wanted to learn how play golf. We were both leaders so we could enjoy plenty of things together but he never fucking asked. Tears threatened to come just as the water in there stopped. I hurried and dried my eyes because when we had this conversation I didn't want to do it here or be in the middle of a breakdown. Five minutes later he came out of the bathroom and every single thing in my mind vanished. He hadn't noticed me yet and I was glad.

The view of him in those tight jeans was a sight I wanted to embroil in my mind so I could shamelessly jack off to that image anytime the urge empowered me. The jeans were dark denim and they hugged his ass like they were painted on. My mouth was dry and moist at the same time as I watched that perfect, tight ass walk towards his desk. My hard-on was evident in my pants so I moved a little and forced it between my legs. I almost screamed because that shit hurt like hell but what else could I do? I unconsciously licked my lips wishing that my tongue was between his ass doing wicked shit. At that moment he noticed he wasn't alone and our eyes connected as we stared at each other. I was sure I was hallucinating when I thought I saw lust in his beautiful chocolate eyes. My dick became harder at that thought and the pain of it been trapped between my legs caused me to whimpered out in pain and frown a little. That is what broke the trance between us as Hotch sat down and looked at me in concern.

"Are you ok", he asked?

I just stared at him not knowing what to say. I should have never come to his office. I usually didn't because of this bullshit right here. I couldn't stand being alone with my boss when I knew that he didn't like me enough to spend any quality time outside of this job. He claimed we were a family but I guess I was the black sheep of the family. I never had acted in an inappropriate way towards him and I couldn't understand why he treated me this way. I couldn't stop the tears from forming again and to my horror before I could force them away two dropped. He noticed because his eyes widen and to my shame, he pulled his chair from behind his desk, placed it in front of me, stood up, locked his door and returned to his seat. Thank God my erection had vanished because of my sentimental thoughts.

"Derek, what's wrong", he asked again addressing me by my government?

I still didn't answer which made both of his eyebrows raise. I felt bad for worrying him but I couldn't think of a good lie as to why I was crying.

"I'm sorry obviously you don't feel comfortable sharing what is wrong with you". I'll go get Dave, ok?

Hearing that pissed me off because Dave already got too much of his attention. My eyes narrowed and I yelled out "NO"!!!

He looked surprised at my outburst and quickly apologized. 

"I'm sorry, I know Dave can be an asshole or sarcastic and you don't need that now. I can get Garcia or Reid", he said smiling.

I glared at him, almost as deadly as his own and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS AARON"? WHY CAN YOU HELP EVERYBODY ELSE, SPEND TIME WITH EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT ME? DAMN DO YOU NOT TRUST ME BECAUSE I'M NOT DAVID ROSSI, PENELOPE GARCIA, DR. REID, EMILY PRENTISS OR FUCKING JENNIFER JAREAU. THEY GET TIME WITH YOU OUTSIDE OF WORK BUT I DON'T!! TELL ME BOSS MAN WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE YOU DESPISE ME", I YELLED as tears continued to roll down my face.

His mouth dropped completely at my cruel words but I didn't care because I wanted, needed to know why. Our eyes stayed locked as I waited for Mr. Perect to answer or deny what I had just yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the team's POV. Do they know about Aaron and Derek's feelings or are they clueless?


	3. Chapter 3

Dave POV...

I hate days when we are bound to this office because all we can do is take coffee breaks and do paperwork. I hate paperwork more than anything, but I didn't want someone's life in danger just to be able to get out of the office. I sighed as I started on the next file out of the ten I had on my desk. I should slip Reid some files hell Prentiss and Morgan did it enough. But I wouldn't take advantage of the kid and besides, I didn't like anyone doing my work. My thought drifted to the team, well Aaron more so because he was the only one who didn't have a life outside of work. Yeah we hung out occasionally and if he had a problem he came to me with it, but he didn't have a personal life. When Haley left him and returned to her hometown he was crushed. She just couldn't take his hours with the job anymore, so she just left but she had signed all rights of Jack over to him. She didn't want the responsibility of a child alone she just wanted the freedom she felt that she lost with Aaron. But Jessica didn't agree with Haley's decision which caused them to fall out and her dad to side with Haley. Jessica hated it but she stood her ground and helped Aaron out with Jack whenever needed. Haley moved on and now she is married and have a little girl. Aaron tried to pretend it didn't matter but I know it did.

He needed a personal life and I have noticed him looking at Derek differently for the last few years. It was a look of longing and sadness when he thought no one was looking. But Aaron must have forgotten that I was an old school profiler and I didn't miss much. I never brought it to him though because I know how private Aaron is and he would only deny it. But I noticed Derek's behavior and I knew for a fact that he liked Aaron. He wasn't aware of how his eyes lite up when Aaron was present and how he eye fucked the man when he was walking away or bent over for something. At first, I was surprised because of Derek's history with Buford but then I realized you can't control who you fell for regardless of their gender. Hell, I have been with a few men in my life but women are more my style. I was brought out of my thinking from the shouting in Aaron's office. The walls weren't super thin but when someone was screaming like Derek was I could hear everything.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS AARON"? WHY CAN YOU HELP EVERYBODY ELSE, SPEND TIME WITH EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT ME? DAMN DO YOU NOT TRUST ME BECAUSE I'M NOT DAVID ROSSI, PENELOPE GARCIA, DR. REID, EMILY PRENTISS OR FUCKING JENNIFER JAREAU. THEY GET TIME WITH YOU OUTSIDE OF WORK BUT I DON'T!! TELL ME BOSS MAN WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE YOU DESPISE ME"?

My heart dropped when he said my name first because I could hear the jealously in his voice when he spat out my name. I knew Derek didn't hate me but was jealous because he wanted to spend time with Aaron. And he was right because Aaron did spend time with everyone outside of work besides him. I knew what though Aaron was afraid that something would show on his face, or he would do something that showed how much he loved Derek. But of course, Derek didn't know this so he was lashing out. I was glad he was because maybe Aaron would realize that Derek loved him and they could get together and stop being miserable. I hoped this outburst forced Aaron to open up and confess his feelings. But if Aaron's stubborn ass didn't do so I was talking to him whether he liked it or not!!

Reid POV...

I laughed inside as I looked at Emily and looked at Derek's and Rossi's office. These three hated paperwork more than anyone else and I could tell that Emily wanted to slip me some of her files. Truthfully I didn't care because paperwork didn't bother me. Of course, I hated the gruesome files being that I couldn't forget shit but it still wasn't that bad. My thoughts drifted to my best friend and I wondered what was going on with him. For the past eight months, he had come over to my house on a Saturday when we didn't have a case. Of course, I enjoyed the company but I was curious as to why he wasn't spending time with his "honeys". When I joked and asked him one night the look on his face made me regret my words. His face held pain and embarrassment before he answered me.

"I'm sorry for invading on your time Reid, I'll leave".

I was shocked and felt like shit for making him feel unwanted. Truth is I enjoyed his company and that he watched Doctor Who with me and made sure we had plenty of snacks and coffee to go with it. But most of all I was happy to spend time with the best friend I have ever had. I knew I had to fix this shit because I never wanted him to feel that I didn't want him around.

"Morgan wait", I said as he stood.

He looked at me with such sadness that tore into my heart. Morgan was never this valuable, never so open with his feelings. He was a profiler, he knew how to hide his expression but that night I think he was too exhausted to keep up the charade.

"I'm sorry", I said immediately. I was just joking with you man, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, I continued. I enjoy your company very much, in fact, I am honored that you even want to spend your off time with me. I know I'm not much fun, hell I'm boring as shit, I just.....

"Reid stop it", he interrupted. I know you were joking man I just have a lot on my mind right now", he explained. But I do enjoy your company very much he said with a smile. And for the record Spencer, you are not boring.

"Do you want to talk about it", I asked smiling because of his kind words?

"Not today kid". Let's just enjoy "Doctor Who" and these snacks man. I know you have a serious sweet tooth so I brought a little bit of everything, he said smiling and showing off those dimples that made the ladies drop their panties if he wanted it.

I smiled too and gave him a quick hug before I grabbed the bag he was holding. My smile went up to a hundred-watt when I saw he had all my favorites. Gummi worms, chocolate chip cookies, spicy popcorn, ice cream, cherry blow pops, cherry pop-tarts, and of course my beloved coffee. His bag was smaller and not my speed but to each its own. He had chocolate chip granola bars, sweet popcorn, and a blue Gatorade, yuck. But I know he's committed to staying in tip-top shape and didn't allow much junk food in his body.

"I think I love you", I said dramatically, as I sat down and dug into my snacks.

He laughed as he started the movie and then he said: "I love you to pretty boy".

The rest of the night was fun and stress-free, just two best friends enjoying each other and enjoying the time we were away from the horrors of work. We never had our talk about why he preferred to spend time with me instead of his endless of women but I didn't push him because I knew when he was ready to talk he would. I was brought out of my daydreaming when he yelled boo scaring the shit out of me. I squealed like a girl as I accidentally knocked my pen to the floor and hit him. Of course, it didn't hurt because Morgan's abs were hard as fuck. Of course, he laughed as he pushed my hair into my face. I didn't understand Morgan's obsession with my hair but I didn't mind as much as I pretended to.

I pushed it back in place and snapped, "Morgan you are an ass".

"Oh Pretty Boy, you hurt me with such hard words of venom"!

"Save that bullshit for your women", I snapped and Morgan pick up my damn pen, I demanded. Prentiss was rolling with laughter as she always did when we were into it.

"Reid you do know that women can only put up with his egotistic ass for a day or so". After that they can't take much more so they run, she said making me roar with laughter.

"You could be right Prentiss", but I could be saving myself for you. Shit woman you make my heart pound triple time every time I look at you, he said looking completely serious, which made her mouth drop open completely.

I burst into laughter at that and Morgan cooly made my exit claiming he needed to talk to Hotch about some paperwork that had come across his desk. Prentiss finally recovered from his comment and screamed "NEVER MORGAN NEVER", which made me laugh and start to tease her.

"You sure you don't want none of that chocolate-loving", I asked as I doubled up with laughter.

"Don't make me end you Reid", she teased. I could commit the crime and hide your body for years, she bragged.

I rolled my eyes as I got up to get my much-needed coffee. She could probably do it though, I thought shaking my head.

Garcia POV...

I loved it when the team was home because it meant that my family was safe from the crazies of the world. Even though I didn't have paperwork as the rest of the team did, I still had to make sure we weren't in danger of being hacked, that no one that was dangerous had been released from jail, that I hadn't over budgeted with our new devices within months times and whatnot. Of course, I was able to play my online games, hack Kelvin's computer when I felt it was needed and sometimes I did spy on my family, nothing too personal though. That's why I was surprised to learn that in the last eight months or so my Chocolate Thunder was spending less times with the honeys and more time with a certain Doctor Reid at his home. I didn't believe anything was going on between them, they were both straight, but I did wonder what made him sway away from the ladies and turn to his best friend. The last woman I remembered him spending time with was Savannah and she only lasted a week. I was surprised that she lasted that long though because normally with Derek you only got three days and that is if you were lucky.

I know Carl Buford was the reason that he couldn't trust or commit himself to anyone. I swear if that bastard was still free I would find so many delicious ways to destroy him mentally, physically, and of course financially. So, of course, this new change within him worried me because I wondered how the hell was he getting any sexual release when he was here 90% of the time, at home 5% of the time, and the last 5% was spent with his best friend. He didn't take women to his home, usually, he went to theirs or a motel. I know I sound like a jealous wife or a concerned mom but I'm just the concerned baby girl. Of course, I asked him about it but he just laughed and said: "Baby girl I'm fine", to which I responded, "I know you are fine and so does all the women in the world that are missing out on your fineness".

He laughed and said that he still dates but just not every time we were off of work. When I asked him why was that? He responded with "Back of baby, if something was wrong I would tell you". I let it drop immediately because Derek rarely uses that serious tone with me. I know that when he uses it not to push because then I experience the anger that my baby boy never wants to use with me. But that didn't mean that I didn't worry, especially since this conversation took place six months ago and he still hasn't talked to me. I wanted to ask Reid if he knew what was going on with him but I couldn't betray Derek's trust like that or make my Vanilla Creme Puff uncomfortable. I just had to be patient and wait for him to come to me. I sighed as I looked out at the team laughing at their expressions of been stuck in the office. I laughed again when I saw Derek scare the hell out of Reid and their bickering which included Emily. I watched as Derek went to Hotch's office and then I sighed again. I hope my baby boy was really ok and that Savannah wasn't the cause of him stopping dating. Because if she was the cause she would have to deal with me one way or another and I would hate for her medical license to be snatched away!

Prentiss POV...

I hate paperwork more than anything and as soon as Reid got up to go get his coffee I looked around the office. Nobody was paying me any attention and the rest of my team was busy so I hurried and slipped Reid five of my files. I knew he would notice immediately but wouldn't say anything because he knew Hotch would get in my ass or anybody ass when we slipped files to him and worst he would double our own files for doing so in the first place. But I just couldn't do all those files today, hell I didn't want anyone in harm's way but I wished I could just consult another department with their cases, anything was better than the actual paperwork. I sat back down at the desk and glanced up at my superior's office again. I couldn't see shit in there because the blinds were closed but I could tell that Derek was the only one in there. Hotch must be in his private bathroom, I frowned as I thought about him. I still couldn't believe that Haley left him and their child only to have another child and get married again. I know that he was devastated when she left but what saddened me was he hadn't been on one date since then.

At first, I thought that the reason was that he was just waiting for the right woman to come along and I know that it is hard to find anyone with the hours we keep. At times I have wondered if we should just date inside the job because at least the hours we kept would be accepted, how could they not when we all had the same hours, I thought smirking inside. But after enough time had passed I then wondered if he just didn't want to never date again. I would have gone on believing that and I did until three months ago when I got the surprise of a lifetime. We had just returned from a case and Garcia had food and treats for us. It was nothing fancy just homemade rice, chicken and broccoli casserole, and brownies but after eating restaurant food for the last three days this sweet gesture was much appreciated. Anyway, we all thanked Penelope and then sat down to enjoy this rare treat. 

Hours later after our bellies were full we decided to have one drink of wine before we headed home. Of course, we needed a corkscrew, and Morgan said he would get it. Everyone was cool with that being that nobody wanted to move anyway. I don't know why I looked at Hotch when Morgan walked out but what I saw surprised the hell out of me. Hotch's eyes followed Morgan as he left the room but that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the longing in his eyes and the desire. What the hell, I thought? Of course, I wasn't against same couples relationships, but truthfully I didn't think anyone on the team was bi/gay. I looked around to see if anyone noticed this altercation but nobody else seems to have seen what I had seen. I glanced at him again but his eyes were back to normal so I was sure I had imagined it. 

But I knew I wasn't someone who imagined shit so I decided I would see if it happened again. It did and what surprised me was that the looks of longing and desire were shown on both of their faces when they thought no one was looking. I don't think anyone else noticed besides Rossi but hell Rossi was an old school profiler so of course, he knew. It saddened me that both were too afraid to take the first step because honestly, I believed that they would be great together. But I wasn't butting in because truthfully it was none of my business. I prayed for them though and with one last glance at his office that was still absent of him, I returned to my work.

JJ POV...

I sighed as I glanced through the hundreds of cases on my desk. Even though I was a profiler now, on the days that we were office-bound I still did my job as the liaison. Hotch liked it better when I reviewed the cases because he believed I was more qualified and through than anyone else. I know I was great at doing this but I believed that Hotch was biased because the whole team is his extended family and he know that we will make sure there are no loopholes in our work. He expects perfection and he makes sure he gives perfection 125%. I was bored today though because none of these cases was heavy enough to take us away from home base. I also knew I could leave early if I wanted to but honestly, I didn't feel like going home to an empty house. And I wanted to keep an eye on Hotch because I was worried about him. Ever since Haley left him he has smiled less and looked lonely as hell. Most of his time was spent here, on cases, or at home with Jack. He needed a life, hell needed to get laid in the worst way.

He probably was always frowning because his sperm was backed the fuck up in him. There is only so much ejaculating that any man can do before he need the real thing. If I though he wouldn't reject me, I would gladly give him the fucking of a lifetime, just so he wouldn't get blue balls. I wasn't attracted to my boss but he is very handsome and the way he wears that suit shows that he have a nice sized one. If our job didn't show us the horrors of online dating or fucking I would have been hooked him up. Hell if he was interested in anyone on the team, I would set that shit up to and face his wrath later. I still couldn't believe that that selfish bitch of an ex-wife left him because he worked too much. Didn't she realize that many women would give their right tit to have a man that worked hard, didn't cheat, was abusive, that sincerely loved the ground they walked on? Apparently this dumb bitch didn't get the memo because she left him for a man that cheats openly and stays away from home with his numerous of mistresses while she stays at home and takes care of their daughter. 

I know this because Jessica and I became friendly when Haley left and was angry that Jessica stayed to help Hotch with their son, her own firstborn that she doesn't give a damn about and hasn't seen since she left. Jessica hasn't seen her niece because Haley is just that selfish and of course the husband doesn't want their daughter anywhere near her old family. I just shook my head because this ignorant bitch is the reason that my boss can't and won't trust anyone. Jessica even points out that her sister isn't worth it and tells Hotch he should move on. He only smiles and says when the time is right he will but knowing Hotch that could be another ten years or so. I want to talk to the team about this but I know that wouldn't be fair to him. I know I wouldn't like it if the team was discussing me behind my back. The ringing of the phone snap me back to reality and I groaned because the number was unknown so I knew it was a case. With a sigh, I answered...

"This Agent Jareau".

I listened and then replied, "we could be there as soon as possible".

I sighed again and then went to let Hotch know we were needed in Saginaw Michigan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch POV...

Derek's tears surprised me because like myself he wasn't one to show vulnerability much. We both considered ourselves as the Alpha Males, alone with Dave out of the men in our unit but with Derek being my second in command, he was almost as stoic as I was when it emotions were presented. But he was human like me, so whatever was bothering him had to be deep for him to show emotions and drop a few tears at the same time. When I asked him what was wrong and he didn't answer it hurt me because obviously he didn't feel comfortable sharing what it was with me. But why he did come to my office and if he didn't want to share what was wrong with him? 

I couldn't force him to talk to me though so keeping my facial expressionless, I suggested Dave. When he yelled out no I was surprised but after I thought about it, I knew suggesting our other team members may be the wiser choice. Sometimes Dave's sarcastic manner rubbed you in the wrong way. But he surprised the hell out of me when I suggested our other teammates. My mouth dropped open at Derek's outburst and for a moment I was stung into complete silence as his words repeated themselves in my mind.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS AARON"? WHY CAN YOU HELP EVERYBODY ELSE, SPEND TIME WITH EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT ME? DAMN DO YOU NOT TRUST ME BECAUSE I'M NOT DAVID ROSSI, PENELOPE GARCIA, DR. REID, EMILY PRENTISS OR FUCKING JENNIFER JAREAU. THEY GET TIME WITH YOU OUTSIDE OF WORK BUT I DON'T!! TELL ME BOSS MAN WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE YOU DESPISE ME", He YELLED as tears continued to roll down his face.

I didn't miss how he screamed Daves's name first and with a bit of disgust. Had something happened between them that I was unaware of? Was this the reason he was in my office ready to confide in me? And I was even more surprised that he yelled his baby girl name second. I know how close the two of them are but he didn't seem to care about that at the moment. And what did he mean that I didn't help him? Like I said Derek never showed any weakness so how could I know when he needed help? Did that make me a bad boss/profiler? And what did he mean about not spending time with him? He was the one who thought I was too anal, too much of drill segregant to spend personal time outside of work. It still hurt after all these years him calling me a drill segregant.

And what did he mean that I didn't trust him, hell I trusted my whole team but I trusted Derek with my life? Despise him, what the fuck? I loved him so fucking much, I thought as tears continued to roll down his face. I didn't know what was wrong with him but I knew I had to make this shit right, I couldn't let him believe any of the shit that was going through his mind. Before my mind could register what I was doing, I was already on my feet and rushing to him. He looked up with such pain in his eyes that I felt like my heart would stop beating. 

I looked at him and tried to make my face look less stoic so he could relax a bit. His eyes locked with mine but they still held sadness, confusion, anger, embarrassment, and uncertainty. I did what I thought was natural and of course a little for my own benefit. I kneeled down and gently took his hand. He looked at me and I pulled on his hand. His hand tightened around mines and I pulled him to his feet. I led him to the couch and pulled him down. I then leaned back and took him in my arms. I was surprised when he relaxed completely and leaned more into my embrace. I tightened my arms and he laid his head on my chest as he continued to cry. I prayed for the right words to say because honestly, I was at lost on how to handle this situation. A minute later God begin to guide me with the words I needed. 

"Derek, I am so sorry if you feel that I haven't been here for you when you needed me. I didn't even know you were going through any issues and that's on me because I am the leader of this team, my family, so it's my job to know". It's just that you are much like myself, you don't show much emotion which makes it harder to read you". 

He moved and at first, I thought he was trying to remove himself from my arms so I loosened my hold a bit although Lord knows I didn't want to. But he surprised me when he laid his head in my lap and stared up at me, waiting for me to continue. My heart thumped a little at how childlike/innocent he looked in this position. I gave him a small smile and continued. 

"But I promise you I will do better because you aren't just my teammate, you are my friend, my family and you already know how much I value family". He smiled a tiny smile, which filled my heart with joy knowing I was getting through to him. I don't know why you think I wouldn't want to spend time with you outside of work Derek, I never asked because I always believed that I was too anal and too much like a drill sergeant for you to want to spend time with me outside of work". 

I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice at this admission and he noticed. His eyes widened and he went to speak but I put my finger on his lips and shook my head no. He looked surprised but he didn't try to move away from my finger. I inhaled deeply and removed my finger because I couldn't catch a boner with him on my lap. Besides it being totally unprofessional, I didn't want him to knock the shit out of me, or worst categorize me with the monster that hurt him.

"Derek please let me talk and when I am finished you can respond, can you do that please"?

He nodded and I smiled then continued.

"I don't understand why you think that I don't trust you". Derek, I trust you with my life. I told you that before and the same still applies today. I may be the leader of this team and even though your title is second in command, I don't see you that way. I see you on the same level as me because I know that you value our team just as much as I do. I know you will protect them as I will, even if it means laying your own life down for them. You are a true leader man". 

My voice trembled because it was hard to be this honest with him and not take him in my arms and kiss him. To confess to him how I loved him, how I missed having a significant other. I didn't talk to anyone about the pain I felt when Haley left and remarried. Or how I never wanted to get involved with anybody else until Derek came alone. He squeezed my hand bringing me back to the present. I smiled and continued.

"I don't know why you think I despise you but I never could. I know I'm a hard ass but I have to be for you all. This job takes a lot out of us all but we each have our own traits that make us unique at what we do. Mines is the emotionless bastard who will make you talk. I must be that way for the idiots we bring to justice but I tried not to be that way with you all. I'm sorry I failed at that with you but I promise I will try harder Derek", I said unable to stop my own tears from falling.

He pushed at my arms and this time I knew he wanted to be released. I released him as I dropped my head and continued crying. My feelings were deep and raw but at this moment I didn't give a damn. I needed him to know how important he is to me, even if I couldn't tell him how I really felt. My lap was cold the moment he left it but a minute later I was warm again as he pulled me into his arms. I fell into his embrace without any hesitation and was immediately warmed by his huge body. I didn't lay in his lap like he had done with me but he pulled me closer and placed my head in the crook of his arm so I could look at him as he had done with me.

"It's my time to talk Aaron, will you listen?

I nodded and he smiled. Then he surprised me by wiping my tears away. His own eyes were watery and red but I could tell he had taken control of his emotions. I gave a half-smile and that smile opened his talk waves.

Morgan POV...

I couldn't believe all that Aaron had revealed to me or that I had made him cry from my outburst. Yes, I was hurt when he tried to ship me off to the others but I knew it wasn't fair because I'm the one who came into his office because I needed to see him. I was the one who got a hard-on because of those sinfully tight pants. I was the one that panicked because I knew I couldn't let him see me in that condition. Then I had the nerves to scream all those hateful things at him when I knew the bullshit wasn't true. He surprised me when he brought up that drill sergeant comment from so long ago. Back then I felt that it bothered him but the look in his eyes today showed that it hurt him too. I felt terrible because I realized it was because of me and that stupid comment that he didn't hang out with me outside of work. Just to think of the fun times we could have had if we hung out made me wish I was double-jointed. If I was I would kick myself in my ass.

I couldn't believe all the nice things he said to me after the hurtful shit I screamed at him. I made him feel as if he favored the rest of the team over me when I knew that he didn't. I made him question his position as the leader of this team. I acted like a child plain and simple but he didn't. He put us on the same level, he didn't even act surprised when I cradled my head in his lap as a child would. I needed that though, the closeness of him, the manly scent of him, just wanted his undivided attention all on me. And to be that close to his manhood was very intoxicating and probably the closest I would get to it. He smelled so fresh, so clean, man the things I could do to him with my mouth. I forced that imagine away because the last thing I needed was to get hard again, especially when I was supposed to be comforting him.

I was surprised when he touched my lips to silence me and the thrill I felt from it was downright illegal. If I wasn't mistaken I would believe that he enjoyed touching my lips but I knew that was just wishful thinking on my part. He just wanted me to be quiet and to make sure I didn't freak out again he just did as he would do with any child acting out. I was so mad at myself because I didn't want him to see me as a child. I had to make this right even if I had to beg or use the temporary insanity thing. Reid would back me up with facts to plead my case. I laughed inside because I knew that this was pathetic to think this way. My mind was all over the place but I knew that I had to just keep it real with him, well as real as I could without revealing my love and try to explain myself. I had to let him know he wasn't the blame for this outburst, let him know that I just felt left out. I prayed for God for guidness and a minute later I felt calamity wash over me. I took him in my arms and placed his head so he could look at me as I spoke.

"Aaron let me start this off by saying I'm sorry. You didn't deserve my outburst, didn't deserve for my lash out without knowing what was going on with me. But in no way is what I'm feeling is your fault. I just have a lot on my mind man but I know if I needed to talk to you I could. I will admit that I feel put out when you spend time with the rest of the team and not me. But I realized today that that stupid comment I made years ago hurt you and what gets me the most is I never realized it. I'm so sorry for saying that", I said looking deeply into his eyes.

His eyes held mine but to his credit, he didn't interrupt, he just smiled in thanks which made me smile back. I adjusted my arm so I could look deeper into his eyes and he relaxed totally which showed his absolute trust in me.

"Thank you for all those beautiful things you said, I am so happy you see me as an equal. I know the words you said were true and I am honored you see me as such. Yes, Aaron, I remember when you said you trusted me with your life and I will always trust you with mine. You are a great leader Aaron, a wonderful friend, and yes I consider you as my family and my friend. Your loyalty is one of the things that make you so special to us all. And you are not an emotionless bastard Aaron, your sternness is what makes each and every one of us respect you and scare the hell out of those spineless unsubs". 

He burst into laughter at that and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You don't have to change anything about yourself", I continued when we both stop laughing. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way and I promise I will never do that again. If I feel some type of way I will come to you as a man and not a child Aaron. You didn't deserve any of that and I am so sorry for making you defend yourself against allegations that weren't true. And I am so sorry for making you lose control and bring tears to your beautiful eyes. 

He gasped which surprised me until I realized what I had just said. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared in mine trying to see what I meant with that comment. I didn't know if he was feeling desire or trying to figure out a way to respond without making me flip out. Time seemed to stretch as we continued staring at each other. Neither of us realized that he had lifted his head from my arm, or that our faces were getting closer. So close that I could see the speck of hazel in his dark eyes. I licked my lip unconsciously and his eyes widen with surprise. But he wasn't moving away as we continued to move to each other. He copied my action and licked his own ruby lips. Right, when I decided to lean into that final fraction which would bring our lips together, a loud knocking made us jump and he fell off the couch, with me right behind him. A loud thump was heard and a second later JJ was shouting in alarm.

"Is everything ok in there", she asked in panic?

We looked at each other in embarrassment because whatever spell had captivated us was gone, if it was ever there, to begin with. We both jumped to our feet as JJ banged on the door again. He motioned for me to sit as he walked to the door to unlock it. I quickly obeyed because my legs were shaky. I admired my boss's strength as he walked to the door with his cheeks were red as hell and I was grateful for my dark skin because mine was just as red.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch POV...

I was relieved when Morgan begin to speak because the words that came out of his mouth were sweet and those same words let me know that my words had touched him. There were many emotions revealed from both of us today but I looked at this as a good thing. He could finally hang out without me feeling as if I am too much of a drill sergeant to know how to have fun. Derek would be surprised if he could read some of my thoughts or see how I really behave when I've had one drink too many. I loved looking at him as his voice healed all my insecurities and made me feel like a million bucks but I never in a million years expected him to call my eyes beautiful. I couldn't control my gasp, hell didn't even try because I felt three different emotions at once.

Shock, disbelief, and then pure happiness. I was shocked because I wasn't aware that Derek looked into my eyes enough to believe they were beautiful. I felt disbelief because I hope this meant he may be attracted to me and his words weren't a slip of the tongue, and finally happiness because let's face it I'm so in love with him. I didn't know what to say, or how to act after that comment but one thing I couldn't do was look away from him.

Apparently he felt the same way because he didn't look away from me either. Time seemed to stop completely as we stared at each other and I so badly wanted to grab him and kiss him senselessly. I wasn't aware when I moved my head from the crook in his arm, or as our faces seemed to be moving towards each other in slow motion. My eyes widened when he subconsciously licked his lips and I couldn't help but copy the action.

Suddenly he was so close to me that it seemed as if he had rushed to get to that place. He was so close that I could feel the heat from his sweet breath. Just when I had accepted that I was going to finally feel Derek Morgan lips on my a loud sound echoed through my office which resulted in scaring the shit out of me. Before my mind could grip the fact that someone was knocking on my door, I lost my balance and was on the floor in minutes. Of course, Derek didn't expect the sudden movement which caused him to fall immediately after me. The impact of two grown-ass, muscular men hitting the floor with a full-force made it sound louder than the fall actually was. So I wasn't surprised when I heard JJ shout out in alarm asking if we were ok?

"Hell no I'm not ok Jennifer", I thought.

Besides ruining a moment that I probably never get again, my pride was shot. I am usually very graceful in everything I do, and besides ducking to avoid been shot, stabbed, aiming for a shot, and so forth, Aaron Hotchner was never on the floor or ground. Derek and I looked at each other with embarrassment as we quickly jump to our feet. I jerked my head to the couch, indicating that he was to sit. I then rushed to open the door with red-stained cheeks. The last thing I needed was her calling Dave and getting the key from him and then finding two of the strongest in our unit on the damn floor in my office.

Besides it been embarrassing we would never live it down. I reached the door, inhaled deeply as my hand moved to unlock the door. I didn't know if my face was as stoic as it needed to be but I couldn't worry about that as I opened the door. JJ's face was the face of concern as she stood there with her hand on the hostel of her weapon. I gave her one of my rare smiles as her eyes quickly scanned my office for any threats of danger and when she didn't see any she looked at me for an explanation. I inhaled discreetly as a reasonable explanation jumped into my mind.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Jennifer", I began.

"It's fine Hotch, I can see you are safe" and looking good", she interrupted. Looking good, what a weird thing to say, I thought.

I smiled a genuine smile of thanks at her as she continued talking.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two but unfortunately we have a case. Garcia is rounding up everyone so when you two are ready you can join us", she said looking at Derek this time.

I could hear him getting up so instead of waiting and facing an awkward moment with him I followed JJ down the hall. When I walked into the room I noticed all eyes were on me. I raised an eyebrow but it was like my team was stuck speechless. I couldn't take it anymore and when I spoke it was in my "don't fuck with me Unit Chief voice.

"Why are you all looking at me like I have grown a second head"?

Of course, Rossi was the only one brave enough to respond back to me.

"We are wondering why our Unit Chief dissed his normal suit and tie attire for the causal look", he said sarcastically as ever?

I couldn't control the blush that stained my face and as I realized why JJ said I looked good. I glared at Dave for a moment but refused to answer. Garica finally broke the silence by telling me I looked good and Rossi was just jealous. That broke the tension and everyone laughed as Rossi playfully gave Garcia his own glare.

Derek entered a moment later and he looked around for an open seat and the only two left was the one beside me and the other beside Reid. I pretended to flick something from my pants, to give me a reason to look down. I knew he wouldn't sit by me and I had to cover the hurt I was already feeling. But I was wrong because a second later I felt his presence. I looked up in surprise and he smiled as he filled the seat beside me. I couldn't control my small smile and he didn't try to control his big one. We stared at each other for a second until Garcia's voice brought is back to the present.

"Crimefighters you need to bring your warmest clothes because you are headed to Saginaw Michigan". The temperature there is a freezing 40 degrees with enough snow to reach your knees.

"You have to be kidding me", Rossi groaned. My Italian bones detest cold weather.

"You mean your old bones can't take a little cold", Morgan teased?

"Shut up", you are from Chicago so you are used to brutal weather was Rossi reply.

"Well I'm from London and I don't like cold weather either", Emily complained.

"Oh stop it you guys", look at the fun part we can throw snowballs at each other, JJ said.

"I don't think so", Reid cut in. I am from Vegas and snow was never present there. I'm not risking frostbitten fingers to play in the snow.

"Awhh Pretty Boy is afraid of a little cold and snow, Derek teased, making us all laugh.

"I don't mind the snow", I said with a smile. When I was younger I traveled with my parents a lot and we explored many cold places where snow was present. Sean and I always made snowmen and our parents let us dressed them up, I said smiling because good memories with my parents were limited.

Everyone stopped and smiled at me surprised that I had revealed something personal. Then Derek spoke surprising me with his words.

"Well, I challenge you to a snowman contest because Mr. Hotchner I believe you will lose." I am the snowball champion and nobody has taken my title yet!

"Well be prepared to be defeated Agent Morgan" because I am the man that will take your title and make you drop to your knees for me, I teased.

There were a few gasped and then silence. I looked around in surprise wondering why the room had suddenly gone silent. I replayed my words in my mind and then I remembered my last eight words. I looked at Derek and could tell the play or double standard my words had embarrassed him. I could see the flush of red on his dark skin and I felt like a jerk. My playful manner disappeared as I cleared my throat and told Garcia to present the case.

"Good going Hotchner", I thought to myself in disgust.

Morgan POV...

I felt like a child as I sat on the couch and waited for him to open the door. But I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy the view of that juicy, plump ass. I felt my dick twitch and I couldn't control it from becoming semi-hard. Damn it, I better get myself under control before I embarrass myself in front of my superior and teammate. I chuckled silently when Aaron opened the door because badass Jennifer was ready to kick some ass. I didn't miss the fact that her hand was on her hostel, ready for any action that was coming her way. I knew she would protect us in any way she could and I felt bad that we had worried her. I couldn't help but snigger silently again when Hotch tried to explain the noise and she interrupted and slyly slide in there that he looked good. I could tell his mind was still scrambled because it didn't register to him that she was talking about his clothing.

I hated that we had a case but I knew we had to get going. I hated that out moment was ruined if it was a moment. Something inside was telling me it was but I had to be the one to make a move because Aaron never would. I would have to bring it in a cleaver moment becuase any wrong movement would scare Aaron away from me forever. I stood and followed them out the door. I walked behind them because I was still hard and there wasn't a way I could readjust my dick. But I knew by walking I could use my leg to make it less noticeable. I won't lie and say it wasn't a bit painful because when my dick gets any kind of hardness it is ready for some type of action to bring it to its full hardness for release. I forced myself not to watch his ass as we walked and I recited the alphabet and thankfully I was soft by the time I made it to the BAU room a few moments behind him and JJ.

I looked around the room and noticed the only two seats available were the ones next to my pretty boy and my desire. Usually, I would just sit whenever I could as long as it wasn't next to Aaron but I wasn't doing it this. He wasn't looking at me as I approached and I hoped that he wouldn't mind me sitting next to him. His small smile indicated that he was pleased with my choice and I couldn't control my own smile. We stared at each other for a moment and probably would have continued staring if Baby Girl wouldn't have started talking. The moment she mentioned Michigan and it's cold-ass weather the complaining and jokes started. I was surprised when Aaron revealed that he didn't mind the coldness and that he and his brother used to make snowmen. I couldn't imagine Aaron doing so but then again he wasn't always the stern unit chief.

So, of course, me been me, I had to challenge him, hell it was expected for me to tease. I didn't expect him to tease back though, especially since we had joked around for about five minutes. I knew that we needed to discuss the case but hey of my superior wanted to take a few minutes to laugh and joke with us, who was I to complain? But when he told me to be prepared to be defeated, I was about to respond but when he completed his sentence I was stunned into silence and everyone else was too. " Because I am the man that will take your title and make you drop to your knees for me. I couldn't control my blush or the fact that my dick was rock hard again. Yes, I would definitely drop to my knees for him and suck the shit out of his dick. When he realized his slip up he ordered Garcia to present the case. Damn was that a slip-up or what he wanted me to do, I wondered as I forced myself to concentrate on Garcia's words.

Rossi POV...

After Derek's outburst, I couldn't hear anything else so I didn't know if Hotch was reassuring him that he was wrong. I wanted to press my ear up against the walls and listen but that was too juvenile for me and not to mention an invasion on their privacy. I would watch their body language when I came into contact with them and if Derek was still upset I was tearing one into Aaron's ass! He couldn't be that blind but then again he probably was. Aaron was a lot like Reid when it came to his personal life, he was clueless. Over the years many women and men had flirted with him, hell Jack's teacher was one of them. Then there was Garcia lady friend that made sure Aaron got that costume for him for Halloween she was blunt with her flirting but clueless Aaron just laughed when he told me about that encounter.

The men were more subtle though. When he and I went out for drinks they would send him a drink or try to strike up a conversation. Of course, he denied the drink and the ones that were bold enough to speak to him would receive that famous Hotchner glare. I laughed at him many times and when I suggested that maybe some of the men just wanted friendship his reply was "Really Dave, in our line of work I dont trust anyone outside of this family". I know what he said is true but not everyone was an unsub and I hated that Aaron felt this way about the civilians in the world. But if he wasn't going to find love outside of this job then he was definitely getting with Derek. Or I would make a move on him, hell Aaron is a very handsome young man and believe me I would romance the hell out of him. But I really wanted Derek to be the one that opened him up to a whole new world.

My thoughts were interrupted when JJ knocked on my door and I knew there was a case. She confirmed it when I told her to enter. I nodded grabbed my go-bag and made my way to the BAU room. A few minutes later the rest of the team minus Morgan, JJ and Hotch arrived. We joked around a bit and minutes later our last three teammates arrived. I looked up to profile their faces but profiling went out the window when I saw what Aaron was wearing. I couldn't believe that our Unit Chief was dressed in tight jeans and a dress shirt. The dress shirt didn't matter because he wore a tie with it. I wondered why the hell was he dressed like this when he came to work in his regular attire. Of course, I had to tease him and I chucked when I received that famous glare.

I laughed as we all joked around and I was surprised that Aaron letting this go on. And I was relieved when Derek came in and sat next to our Unit Chief. The playfulness continued and I was happy that Aaron opened up a little about his own childhood. But all playfulness came to a standstill and was replaced with shock from the team, myself included when Aaron said " Because I am the man that will take your title and make you drop to your knees for me." Was it a slip of the tongue I wondered as Aaron's face turned bright pink. And Derek's face was red as hell, I could see it through his dark complexion. But then I saw something that nobody else because it was there and then gone in a matter of seconds. I saw desire, lust, and longing in Derek's eyes from Aaron slip up. I smiled because I knew right at this moment that Derek wanted Aaron as much as Aaron wanted him. And if they didn't get it together doing this case, I was intervening.

Reid POV...

After getting my much-needed coffee my mind floated back to my best friend. I just couldn't grasp the fact that he would rather spend his rare Saturday's off with me. I know he enjoyed himself because he had that sparkle in his eye that he usually saved for the ladies. I knew Derek wasn't attracted to me and I surely wasn't attracted to him so I knew the sparkle in his eyes was from the enjoyment of spending time with me. But I wanted the old Morgan back, the Morgan that bragged about his conquest and teased me about not getting any loving. The Morgan who gave me advice on how to score with a woman. The Morgan that flirted with everyone with two legs, myself included.

I know that he have grown within the years that I have known him and if he was really tired of being the playboy he was, I just wished he could find someone to love. Everyone deserves that but everyone on this team was single. I am the youngest so I wasn't ready to settle down but I did go on a few dates when my hand wasn't enough. I slept with men/women but I was safe because I knew the dangers of unprotected sex. Dave had been married three times too many, so he was an older, rich gigolo. JJ dated but she hasn't found that special one. I believed Prentiss slept with both men/women but she was still single. Garcia had an on and off-again relationship with Kevin and poor Hotch hasn't looked at a woman since that bitch left him.

But I knew that I couldn't force Morgan to talk to me or settle down with anyone. I just have to be there for him, I realized. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw JJ go to Daves office. I knew from her expression and fast pace we had a case. I gathered my paperwork and placed it in the draw, and drunk the sip last of my sugary coffee. I went to the bathroom and took care of my business then headed to the BAU room. The rest of the team besides JJ, Hotch, and Morgan was present. The rest of us joked a bit until Hotch walked in. My mouth damn near dropped when I realized our Unit Cheif was wearing blue jeans, very tight jeans. I wasn't interested in my boss but got damn his ass was nice and plump. For a second I wondered how that ass would feel around my dick and I knew I would probably cum immediately if I hit that.

My mind snapped back to the present when Rossi teased him and Hotch actually blushed as he glared. I was happy for the interruption because my mind was going places that they shouldn't haven't gone. I didn't want my boss in that way but that ass still looked good. When Morgan walked in I expected him to sit beside me because he always did so. But he surprised me when he sat by Hotch. And when Hotch smiled at him and he smiled back it all clicked together in my mind. They were attracted to each other but I wondered if either knew that the other was liked him. Probably not because if they knew obviously they would have gotten together by now. But when Hotch conscious or unconscious made that dirty and naughty comment I knew for sure he liked Morgan. And when I glanced at my best friend and saw that blush I knew that he liked Hotch right back.

Prentiss POV...

I continued my paperwork still deep in thought about my two coworkers. I must admit I was glad to capture an old piece of Morgan when he flirted with me. It caught me by surprise because I hadn't seen that part of him in a while. I know his weekends consisted of spending time with Reid which was unusual for the original ladies man. But I also knew it wasn't normal for him to do so. But if he was interested in our Unit Chief that meant he was looking for something more meaningful than just a one night stand. We all know that Hotch didn't indulge in one night stands if he was interested in someone than it was for the long haul. This was proven when Hailey left him and remarried in a matter of a year and a half time. Hotch didn't date or just pick up anyone for the night, shit he went out with Rossi but home alone he went at the end of the night.

I wish that I could hook him and Morgan up but Lord knows I sucked in that department. Hell, I couldn't hook myself up with either sex myself. Yes, I went out on dates with both men/women but a conversation was always difficult. I mean let's face it, 90% of our times was chasing down the worst of the worst so in reality who wanted to hear about that? And if someone was interested in the ugliness we faced on a daily basis did I really want to date someone interested in that shit? So usually I just slept with him/her and then deleted their number from my phone. Did I get lonely, yes but that's the lifestyle of this job. I thought about dating within the job but the only person I would consider dating is Rossi and I don't know if he even saw me that way.

But I believed Hotch and Morgan would fit perfectly together. They were both Alpha Males which would probably work out in their favor. They could take turns at dominating the other, they were both leaders, they would give 100% of themselves to the relationship and I know Morgan would love Jack as his own. A perfect match I believe IF they could just realize they were attracted to each other. Hotch would probably never make the move because he was the leader of this team for one, two he was afraid after Haley betrayal, three he knew Morgan's past and wouldn't dare take the chance of making him feel uncomfortable and finally he would question if a relationship with his second in command would mess up our team?

I knew that the team would be happy if one of our own found love, even if it was with a teammate and of the same sex. Garcia had an on again off again relationship and Jennifer dated occasionally but that was it for romance in our department. I sighed as I realized neither may never make the room and miss out on true love would the ending result for them. I opened up another file when I saw JJ leaving her office. I knew from her fast pace and heading to Rossi's office that we had a case. It was confirmed when Rossi walked out of his office with his go-bag. He nodded at me as he headed in the direction of the men's room. I smiled as I put away my files and watched her head to Hotch office. I got up and went to the breakroom to grab a bag of chips and a granola bar. For some reason, I always was hungry when we went out of town on a case.

Minutes later I entered the BAU room and everyone was present except JJ, Morgan, and Hotch. We all joked around until JJ and Hotch arrived and my mouth dropped in awe at what our Unit Chief was wearing. I've only seen Hotch in jeans a few times but never in a pair that was super tight. My goodness, his ass was nice and plump, fucking sinful. We would have continued staring if Rossi hadn't broken the trance with his teasing. Morgan arrived a few seconds later and I was surprised when he sat next to Hotch. And I was even more surprised when Hotch allowed us to joke around a bit. But when Hotch said those dirty words to Morgan and then blushed cherry red I knew for a fact he liked him And Morgan couldn't control his own blush which meant he liked him too. So my next question was could I get the girls together and come up with a plan to get these two idiots together?

Garcia POV...

I was debating if I should hack Kevin's computer again for the fifth time this week as I continued thinking about my Chocolate Thunder. If this weekend was clear maybe I should have a small gathering at my house because we all needed time together outside of the BAU. Maybe I could get an accurate reading on what was really going on with my baby boy. Liquor usually loosened his lips around me although I hated using alcohol against him to get him to spill. I can't understand why he is been so secretive anyway because usually, we told each other every dirty little secret. Did he not trust me with this secret or more importantly was he ashamed of this secret? If he was ashamed then I knew it had to be something out of the ordinary for him because I believe deep in my heart Derek would always trust me.

So what will be out of the ordinary for Morgan? Well, the obvious was he have fallen in love with someone. But how could he when he spent every weekend off with Reid? Could it be that he was really in love with the resident genius? I thought about the last month intensely but their interaction was the same as it have always been. Laughter, jokes, teasing, all brotherly. Ok, what about Prentiss? I thought for a minute and then laughed out loud, as I remembered that he had told me and Reid he would never date a woman with permission to carry. If this was true then that took JJ out of the equation. So that left Rossi and Hotch.

I just couldn't see Derek and Rossi getting together, hell they would probably kill each other because of Rossi's mouth. So that leaves the Boss Man. Well, we all know Hotch hasn't dated since that evil bitch left him. I wanted to ruin her so bad but Hotch made me promise to not do anything, he actually came to my "Lair" and said in his strict voice and intense stare... "I know you want to ruin Haley and for a moment I wanted you to". When I started to smile he continued... "Penelope if it wasn't for Jack or Lily I would give you full permission but the children don't deserve that, so promise me you will leave it be?"

I couldn't help but nod because I would never and I mean never hurt any children intentionally. "Your words Penelope", he demanded. "I promise Sir", I answered. 

He smiled a rare Hotch smile and then thanked me. Of course, I kept my word admiring my boss's strength and love for his child and a child that wasn't his. The fact that he hasn't dated since she left him spoke volumes about him. He wasn't going to rush into something that obviously wasn't long term and meaningful. And Morgan obviously wanted something more than one night stands and the fact that Hotch was a man could work in his favor. If Morgan didn't want to be with the ladies to get laid maybe his interest in the female population was done. And if that was true Hotch would definitely be what is best for him. He was strong, honest, loyal, sexy as hell and would give his life for Morgan. Morgan loved kids, he was strong, determined, and wouldn't hurt Hotch.

They both were athletic so they would love working out together and challenging each other. Jack would love that I thought with a smile. I don't believe that Hotch would care about Derek's gender either, Hotch was just a man that loved unconditionally and unbiased. A beep on my phone alerted me that we had a case and I sighed as I stood to go to the BAU room. Everyone was present except JJ, Hotch, and Derek when I arrived. I didn't mind because I cherished every moment with my babies. I sat down and joined in on the fun until Hotch walked in. There was complete silence as everyone admired what he was wearing. I was glad for the silence so I could appreciate the view a bit longer. 

Boss Man was suave sexy with those sinful tight ass jeans on. His ass was firm, plump, hell I wanted to smack it just to see if it was real and would jiggle. Of course, Rossi had to ruin the moment with his usual sarcasm. I could tell Hotch was uncomfortable so that's why I told him he looked good and Rossi was just jealous. He relaxed and a moment later Derek entered. I was surprised when he took the seat next to Hotch but delighted when Boss Man smiled. Derek returned the smile and I could see them getting lost in each other eyes. It was so cute but so not the place so I regretfully started talking about the case.

The expected moans and groans were discussed in a fun nature and I was happy that Hotch let this go on for a few minutes. Hw and Derek nature competition were beautiful and I wondered who could really make the best snowman. Right, when I was deciding to would probably be a close tie, Hotch said eight words that were dirtier when I embarrassed myself in from of the team and Strauss. It was when I told Derek to "talk dirty to me". Hotch words were so much more filth that I could imagine him on his knees pleasing our superior. Of course at the silence, Hotch played his words back in his mind and turned bloodshot red. And I could see my baby boy blushing as well. They definitely like each other, I thought as Hotch ordered me to start the case. And now that I knew you can best believe I was grilling Derek first chance I got!

JJ POV...

I stopped at Rossi's office because he was first and even though Hotch is the leader of this team, he always makes sure Rossi gets the same respect as him. Rossi alone with Gideon are the Godfathers of what made our team today and none of us forgets that. Rossi had a particular look on his face and I wondered what that was about? But I would have to ask him later because Michigan needed us.

"We have a case", I said with a slight smile.

"When don't we", was his response. "Where", he asked.

"I will let Garica tell everyone at once".

"Damn, now I know it's somewhere I rather not be".

I laughed and quickly exited knowing he was gone to be pissed that we were going to cold-ass Michigan. I hurried to Hotch's office and noticed the blinds were closed. It was strange because Hotch rarely closed his blinds. But everyone is entitled to privacy and he could be on a call and didn't want to be disturbed. I knocked and a second later I heard a loud thump. 

"What the fuck was that", I thought as I tried the door and found it was locked. I shouted "were they ok", and when they didn't respond I thought the worst. I knocked again loudly hoping they were ok. Someone could be holding them hostage. I was about to go get the emergency key from Rossi but then I heard movement. I listened closely and could tell someone was walking toward the door. I was ready to shoot anyone that wasn't the two when the door opened revealing a red face Hotch. I quickly scanned the room and saw that he and Derek were safe indeed. I looked at Hotch again to ask him what the fuck was up when I noticed his unusual clothing. He's dressed in tight ass jeans which he should wear more in my opinion. He looked damn good and I wasn't the only one that thought so. I could see Derek sneaking glances at his ass which worked in my favor. I would talk to him later to see if he had a thing for our boss and then I would figure out how to talk to Hotch without being obvious. I was waiting for an explanation when Hotch begin to speak..

"I'm sorry for scaring you Jennifer", he began.

I could tell that whatever happened in here was private and probably embarrassing especially since he had changed into very unlike Hotch wear. I know I interrupted something private from the blush on Hotch face and the sneak looks Derek was giving him. I felt bad but I had no way of knowing I was interrupting something special. So I took pity on him and interrupted..

"It's fine Hotch, I can see you are safe" and looking good". 

I could tell he missed the compliment so I continued speaking because I knew what I said would click once the team saw him in his attire.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two but unfortunately we have a case. Garcia is rounding up everyone so when you two are ready you can join us", I continued looking at Derek this time.

He smiled and Derek stood and we all walked to the BAU room. I noticed Morgan stayed a few steps behind, probably to stare at his ass, I thought sniggering inside. Everyone was present except us three and when we walked in I could see that all eyes were on Hotch. He noticed and for a minute everything was silent. Hotch left eyebrow went up and when no one spoke he went unit chief on us..

"Why are you all looking at me like I have grown a second head"?

Silence and then of course Rossi was the only one brave enough to respond.

"We are wondering why our Unit Chief dissed his normal suit and tie attire for the causal look", he said sarcastically as ever?

He couldn't control the blush that covered and then a look of recognition floated across his face as he remembered my words. He glared at Rossi but he didn't or couldn't answer. I was about to say something, hell anything but Garcia beat me to it. She told him he looked good and he was just jealous. Rossi gave Garcia a playful glare and the silence was broken. Derek entered a moment later and he looked around for an open seat and the only two left was the one beside Hotch and the other beside Reid. I wasn't surprised when he chose the one next to Hotch but I was surprised when he and Morgan smiled at each other and then went into a trance of staring until Garcia's voice brought them back to the present. Garcia announced our destination and of course the complaining/joking began.

"Crimefighters you need to bring your warmest clothes because you are headed to Saginaw Michigan". The temperature there is a freezing 40 degrees with enough snow to reach your knees.

"You have to be kidding me", Rossi groaned. My Italian bones detest cold weather.

"You mean your old bones can't take a little cold", Morgan teased?

"Shut up", you are from Chicago so you are used to brutal weather was Rossi reply.

"Well I'm from London and I don't like cold weather either", Emily complained.

"Oh stop it you guys", look at the fun part we can throw snowballs at each other I joked.

"I don't think so", Reid cut in. I am from Vegas and snow was never present there. I'm not risking frostbitten fingers to play in the snow.

"Awhh Pretty Boy is afraid of a little cold and snow, Derek teased, making us all laugh.

"I don't mind the snow", Hotch said with a smile. When I was younger I traveled with my parents a lot and we explored many cold places where snow was present. Sean and I always made snowmen and our parents let us dressed them up, I said smiling because good memories with my parents were limited.

Everyone stopped and smiled that he surprised had revealed something personal. Then Derek spoke surprising everyone with his words. 

His words were competitive in a fun way and Hotch's response was just as competitive at first. But when he uttered those last eight words everyone was either struck silent or gasped. Hotch looked confused at first until his last words registered in his mind. He turned tomato red and ordered Garcia begin. I snuck a look at Morgan and even through his dark skin, I could tell he was blushing. Blushing but not looking grossed out in any way. Oh, yea I was definitely meddling in this one because they needed a push in the right direction. And I was definitely demanding that Garcia roomed them together, I thought with my secret smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch POV...

I really hope that my choice of words wasn't obvious to the whole team, I thought as Garcia pushed play on the projector to begin our case. I couldn't believe that I had actually spoken those sexual words to Derek and embarrassed himself and I. I would apologize later though and hope like hell he would forgive me. I pushed all thoughts out of my mind when Garcia finally got the projector to work and began to speak.

"Ok crimefighters this case is a strange and ugly one". Four men were abducted and found four days later dead in front of the Michigan Courthouse dressed like this.

Everyone glanced at the projector and was struck speechless for a few minutes. Normally I let the team speak first but this was too bizarre for me to hold my silence.

"Are they dressed like elves", I asked? I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Yes sir".

"What is the COD, Derek asked?

"They were frozen to death", my beautiful vision.

"Frozen", Rossi asked in belief?

"Yes,". They went missing four days ago and were all left at the courthouse dressed like that.

"They weren't restrained Garcia", Reid asked?

"No", why do you ask?

"Those men aren't small men ." If I'm correct they are built like Morgan or a bit larger, yet you say they weren't restrained. This means one of two things, there is more than one unsub or the guy that took them was extremely large.

"That may be true Pretty Boy or the unsub could be someone they knew or trusted.

"Or the unsub could be a woman", Prentiss added.

"That could be true but I don't think no woman could subdue, dress them as such and carry them to the location all by herself", I said.

"That may be true Hotch but the female could have had an accomplice for the hard labor". She could have just lured them in for her male accomplice, Prentiss continued.

"If we are looking at a team we could be looking at a sister/brother, son/father, mother/father, it could be any pair". We have seen some strange shit throughout the years here, Rossi added.

"That is so true", I said. Garcia, is there anything else?

"The men were all the same age, twenty-six and they were all African American". No kids, no wife, no criminal activities, just casual men who all worked and lived with their mothers.

"Did the men know each other", Reid asked?

"Well Saginaw is a small community of 9,600, so it's safe to say they knew each other." But they didn't work together although their jobs were in the same era.

"What do you mean", JJ asked?

"Well Mark the first victim worked as a janitor at Saginaw High School, the second victim Jeremy worked at Eddy Middle School as a janitor and the third victim's Charlie worked at Buena Vista High as a substitute teacher and the last victim Sean worked at Central High as a teacher".

"So all the victims worked in schools", Garcia are the schools close to each other", Ried asked?

"Yes, boy wonder each school is thirty minutes apart".

"What are you thinking Reid", I asked?

"Well if all of the schools are that close and the victims are all the same age, it's possible they all went to school together". And if they didn't attend the same schools it's possible they attended the same games, homecoming, and other activities throughout the years. And if that is the case, I'm sure they knew each other or at least knew of each other which probably means that the unsub or unsubs are someone they knew. 

"I agree with that logic," Garcia check into their backgrounds and when you have something let us know. The weather is bad in Saginaw so we need to leave in the next five minutes. I'm sure we will be there a few nights so could you please take care of our hotel arrangements.

"On it sir, how many rooms should I book?

"You can try for six but I'm sure the Breau will only cover three", I said as I rolled my eyes.

We all laughed because the Breau could be tight when it comes to our budget. As if we didn't deserve a room of our own.

"Ok sir and as soon as I know something you all will know". Be safe, stay warm, she concluded as she rose to go to her Lair to go work her magic.

We all rose to grab what we needed for this long, cold, and weird case. Everyone rushed to grab their bags except JJ. She was standing with a strange look on her face. As if she was deep in thought about something.

"Is everything ok", I asked snapping her out of her trance?

"What, oh yes it is", she said with a smile. I just need to ask Penelope something she said as she rushed out.

That was strange, I thought. But then again maybe it was a women's thing, I thought as I rushed to my office. And whatever was going on with her wasn't really none of my business. I groaned as I entered my office and remembered that I didn't have any clean suits besides my soiled one. I didn't have time to go home and grab any which meant I would have to take the soiled one to be cleaned. But I would still have only one suit which meant I would be dressed down the entire time unless I wore the same suit each day. I am not a vain person but my suits are my armor which showed everyone I was the leader of this team. I honestly felt naked without one.

I guess I would have to purchase a few once we landed in Michigan. Depending on how long we were there would depend on how many I needed. I grabbed my go-bag and rushed to the plane so I could look up department stores. Prentiss, Reid, Derek, and Dave were already present but JJ hadn't made it yet. I glanced at my watch, she had three minutes to get here. Ignoring everyone I sat down and immediately looked up the department stores. I found the store I was looking for after a minute and I was delighted to see that I could place an order online and it would be ready for pick up later on today. I entered my information quickly, aware of my team whispering and giggling. Once I was finished I looked up at them and glared. 

"What the hell is so funny", I asked as my glared focused on Dave, the lead ringer.

He didn't blink or back down from my glare, instead, he smirked and I already knew what was coming and he didn't disappoint.

"Were you successful in ordering your suits", he teased?

Everyone burst out in laughter which caused me to laugh as well.

"Fuck you Dave", I said with a smirk. Contrary to your jeans and nice shirt some people like to represent this team in fashion, I teased.

"That may be true", he responded but you still haven't told us what happened to your suit today.

"And I never will", I snapped back.

He gave me a knowing look and I wondered what that was about? Then it clicked and my face flushed with embarrassment. I remembered how thin the walls were between our office and I knew from experience if you put your ear up against the wall you could practically hear everything. Which I wouldn't put pass Dave because he is a nosy little bastard. So it is possible he heard Derek and my argument, break down and makeup. He probably put two and two together and realized that I was in love with my second in command. I glared at him again with the full Hotchner glare and his teasing smirk disappeared.

He knew I was no longer playing with him and the team realized that too. Derek hurried to put on his headphones, Reid grabbed the book off the seat and begins to read. Prentiss grabbed her deck of cards and started playing Solitary with herself. Dave gave me an apologetic look which I ignored. A second later my phone vibrated and of course, it was from the asshole.

"I'm sorry", it simply read. But Aaron we need to talk about this and you know it.

"If I decide to talk about this", it will be on my terms. Until then Dave don't fuck with me!

"Understood", was his response.

I didn't bother to respond back, I just turned and looked out the window as JJ finally rushed to her seat.

"Sorry", she said. Had to get something from Garcia. 

I nodded and she sat down with a look of confusion on her face. I know she was wondering why the mood was so serious but I didn't care. All I knew was I was hopelessly in love with Derek and my heart was in pain because he would never feel the same. Maybe it would help if I talked to my best friend because I was tired of holding everything in. 

JJ POV...

It was the icing on the cake when Hotch asked Garcia to book the rooms. Of course, my cleaver little mind went into overdrive as I hatched the plan to room him and Morgan together. I didn't care if the Breau would come out of pocket for six rooms, Morgan and Hotch would room together, I thought as I smiled inside. These two were getting together one way or the other, I thought as I hurried to her Lair. I knew I didn't have much time because Hotch didn't play when he uttered the words "Wheels Up". But I figured he wouldn't kill me if I was a few minutes late. I didn't bother to knock as I rushed into her Lair and this caused her to look up in surprise.

"Sorry to just burst in Penelope but I need a favor".

"It must be important if you aren't on the plane already an is risking the Boss Man famous glare or tongue lashing to be here". So I won't tease you, what do you need Girl Wonder?

I laughed slightly at her nickname and then I stated my favor.

"I need you to book Morgan and Hotch together", I simply said.

She didn't look surprised at the request, she smirked and said: "done".

"No questions, I asked raising an eyebrow?

"My sweet JJ, I was booking them together anyway". I may not be a profiler but after that display of words from Boss Man and the beautiful blush on my Chocolate Motte face told me that they are sweet on each other, she said while laughing. "And if I know them both they won't say nothing but maybe being in the same room will help with some of the tension, if you catch my drift!

"I catch your drift very well", I said smiling. Michigan is cold as hell and we know they will want a hot shower. And a hot shower will conjure up fantasies to both of them, hell maybe Morgan can stop to his knees and give our Boss what they both want and need. Thank you Garcia, I said giving her a quick hug.

"Of course JJ". Now, who you want to room with?

"Let's make it wicked", I said with a devious smirk. Room me with Reid and Emily with Rossi.

"Oh fuck, do you have the hots for my Vanilla Creme Puff", she squealed?

"Spencer is very pretty but no", I said laughing. But Emily may have the hots for the Italian, I smirk.

"Get the fuck out of here", are you serious, she asked?

"Yup, we can discuss this at another time though". I must get to the plane before Aaron Hotchner send out a search warrant!

She laughed as I hurried away happy that I could give Morgan/Hotch some much needed time together. And I hoped like hell Emily would jump Daves's bones. She didn't remember but a year ago over many drinks and girl bonding she admitted her crush on Dave to me. Of course, I wanted to tease her the next day but I didn't. I know how it is too long for someone. I rushed on the plane and I quickly apologized to Hotch. He nodded and turned back to the window. 

That's when I noticed the mood on the plane was tense. I looked at everyone and wondered what the hell happened. Whatever it was had everyone quiet which meant the Boss Man had spoken. I grabbed the last available seat and sat down. Since we weren't discussing the case I decided to play Solitary. I smiled when I logged in and saw Emily was already signed in. I sent her a request which she quickly accepted. I looked up at her and she smiled as we focused on winning against the other.

Morgan POV...

I thought that maybe we were getting somewhere after Aaron allowed us a little fun while presenting the case, that alone with his naughty words gave me hope that maybe he was a little bit interested in me. But now I'm not so sure because after that glare he gave Rossi for just teasing him was maybe his way of letting me know the words were a slip-up and the earlier joking was just that. Shit it seems like we are taking one step forward and five back I thought sadly or maybe this was reality's way of telling me to accept the fact that he would never see me as anything more than his second in command. My heart saddened at this realization and I changed my music from rap to a heart aching song. The song I chose was" I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift because it fit me perfectly.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And...

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God if I could only say,  
"I'm holding every breath for you..."  
He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My God, he's beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

As those words washed over me, with a few corrections, like his favorite color is red, not blue, his birthday is the second not seventeenth, he has a brother, not sister and yes he is beautiful just not as beautiful as Aaron, and there is no way in hell I'm putting makeup on for him, I felt exactly the same as Taylor's words. Only if he could just give me a chance, I know I can make him happy. But love couldn't be forced, I thought as my thoughts winded down and I could feel sleepiness taking over. I opened one eye and looked at him but he was still facing the window. I quickly closed my eyes and prayed that God would give him some insight into what I was feeling. But then I got scared and changed the prayer to only to give Aaron insight on my feelings if Aaron's were the same. Then I let sleep take me over completely because my mind, body, and soul were exhausted.

Reid POV... 

I didn't miss the cellphone exchange between Hotch/Rossi. One thing I have noticed about this team is when I pick up a book, they believe I shut the entire world out. What they don't know is even when I am engaged in a book, I am still aware of my surroundings, hell I had to be all of my life, otherwise, the bullies would have ended me a long time ago. Anyway, I knew they were texting each other from how their phones went off one after another. Their micros didn't change but I could tell it was intense and that Hotch wasn't playing around anymore. He probably was still embarrassed about his unintentional slipup and knowing Rossi he wasn't letting upon him. I was actually proud of Rossi because he was the only one of us that didn't completely melt under the Hotchner glare. And he and Morgan both deserved happiness together. 

I glanced at Jennifer and I knew she had something up her sleeve. For one she was never late when we were boarding, she was there first or right after Hotch. Second, she was wearing her self assured smirk when she walked on but it dropped a moment later when she realized how quiet and tense the plane really was. I bet her talk to Penelope was about Hotch and Morgan. I know how these women get when they believe romance is involved and everybody had to notice Hotch's slip and then his blush. Hotch never blushes and for that matter neither does Morgan. Morgan is too self-assured to blush where Hotch is to in control of his micros to blush. I smiled to myself because I believe that this trip would make Hotch and Morgan reveal their feelings.

Prentiss POV...

Sometimes Rossi takes shit to far and that is what he did when he decided to tease Hotch about his dress attair again. Teasing him about the suits he ordered online was one thing but teasing him about the jeans was pushing it a bit too far. Once was enough and now he had made the whole team tense up because he didn't know when to chill the fuck out. Whatever reason Hotch was wearing jeans was personal and I swear sometimes Dave forgot that we didn't want to share every detail of our lives with the team. But then again he was Hotch's best friend and I knew he wouldn't hurt him intentionally. I sighed as I opened my game and logged on. My mind wasn't really into playing but I didn't want to just sit here and stare at my teammates.

My mind traveled to JJ because I knew she was up to something. She probably was having Penelope room Hotch and Morgan together. I didn't miss the sparkle in her or Penelope's eyes when Hotch asked Penelope to book the rooms. So that left me and JJ rooming together and Rossi and Reid together. I wish I could room with Dave but I knew that was just wishful thinking. And I couldn't exactly request it without raising some eyebrows. Even if it did happen I probably would freeze up because Dave was different from my usual playthings. Yes, his reputation with women was borderline sleazy but who was I to talk when I slept with both women and men?

But even with his trashy reputation he never degraded women or bragged about his past or present conquests. He probably romanced the hell out of his woman but it didn't even matter because he never looked at me anyway but professional, I thought sadly. I was brought out of my thoughts when JJ entered the plane and a minute later requested to challenge me in Solitaire. Didn't she learn from the last eight times she couldn't beat me, I thought as I accepted her challenge. I glanced at her and just like that my mind was in a competitive phase to win.

Rossi POV...

I should have left the joking alone when he laughed about my jab of ordering his suits online. Aaron isn't a vain man but when it comes to his work mode he is obsessed with looking like the Boss Man he is. I knew I fucked up with Aaron when I teased him about his jeans again. I wasn't trying to do that though, I was just trying to keep the playful attitude from the BAU room present but I did just the opposite. I was still at loss on why he changed but obviously it was something embarrassing and I should have realized that. But that perfect glare reminded me real quick not to fcuk with him when he refuses to discuss something.

The team believes that his glare don't affect me but that is pure bullshit. It took everything in me not to bow down to it but sometimes I had to, now being one of those times. That is why I texted immediately. I kept it simple and I was surprised when he agreed to talk to me about the Morgan situation. I thought that it would be more difficult but I guess after his slip up earlier he realized he wasn't as in control of the situation as he would like. I hope he didn't plan on waiting too long because I wasn't giving him the chance to ignore the situation or try to put up his defenses again. I know he was only as hell and it was time for him to get out of that funk.

Hell, I was lonely myself but at least I went out on dates and got me some loving when needed. I really wanted to settle down but who has time with the hours we keep? I thought of dating inside the job but the only person I would consider dating was Emily and I know she didn't look at me in that way. I pushed that thought out of my head because I didn't need to be thinking of something that would never happen. I grabbed my notebook and decided to write a poem before we landed. The team wasn't aware that I wrote poetry under another name and I damn sure wasn't sharing this fact with anyone. I wasn't shame just private, especially since most of it was dedicated to Emily Prentiss.

I am haunted by your beauty, haunted by your voice  
Knowing that each day it only gets worse  
But I can't help how I feel  
I only wish that I could give  
You a piece of my heart, a piece of my soul,  
A piece of the old me and the new me which continue to grow  
Both will make you go weak in your knees  
Both will allow you to finally see  
How much I care and the longing in there  
The pain I'm experiencing because you not been here  
I see you every day but do you see me  
Of course, you do but not how I want it to be  
My beautiful dove I hope one day it may be  
More than just friendship between you and me

I smiled as I closed my book of secrets and prayed for two things. Hotch/Morgan find love and that Emily look at me in a way that was more than just friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Garcia POV...

I have been known to do naughty things and bend the rules a bit but I have never kept important information from the team, until now. Twenty minutes after the team left and I booked the rooms Michigan PD called and said they had caught the prep and the team was no longer needed. Of course, I could have called and relayed that information to Boss Man but what fun would that be? He and my chocolate muffin needed some alone time together and they were getting two days worth. Why two days you ask? Well, the weather is making a turn for the worst tonight so no planes would leave for the next few days. No buses, trains, or anything ridable wasn't available which made me one happy camper. I would face the boss man wrath when they returned, but I know he wouldn't go too crazy on me because he hates seeing me cry. I didn't use this factor much but I was surly using it this time if I needed it.

I must admit JJ surprised me with the information on Emily. I wouldn't have guessed that she had the hots for Rossi. Don't get me wrong he is attractive as fuck, a real romantic, and loyal as they come but with his sarcasm and Emily been a bad girl I just didn't see it coming. But then again opposites do attract and I couldn't think of a better match for either one of them. Dave would give Emily the security and love she needs and she would give him spice and love that he needs. Neither are afraid to speak their minds so that would keep the relationship spicy. I am so glad JJ shared this with me because this unexpected case/non-case has given four people the change to hook up and hopefully form a relationship. Hotch wouldn't accept anything from Derek but a commitment and Derek knows this and wouldn't dare hurt our bossman. He knew he would never recover the viruses I would put on all his electronics, nor the damage I would do to his accounts. And Dave knew better than to play with Emily because he know her famous words are "I will end you", words she only uttered when it was time for you to disappear without a trance. I smiled as I relaxed and began to play one of my computer games.

Hotch POV...

I knew staring out the window at the clouds wouldn't make my thoughts go away but I was still doing so. We wouldn't make it to our destination for another hour or so and I wondered if I could just force myself to go to sleep. I knew logically that wouldn't work because I could never force sleep upon myself and if I tried I caught an instant headache. And even if I did manage to fall asleep I may have dreams about him. I didn't need that because catching a boner on this plane, with five other profilers, with these tight ass jeans on wouldn't go unnoticed. And I will be damned if I embarrassed myself again in front of my team. So if I had to stare at the clouds for another hour I would. It's not like we could discuss the case because air service is the worst. After twenty more minutes passed I snuck a look at my team. JJ and Emily were playing some online games against each other. I could tell because they kept glancing at each other and making competitive faces. Reid was reading a book as usual although he was still aware of his surroundings. Dave was holding his secret poems that nobody knew about but me but he didn't know I knew. I only found out when I showed up for a drink one day at his house. He left it on the table when he went to refill our drinks and I couldn't help but sneak a peek.

When I saw how mushy and loving the first two were I closed the book ashamed of my nosiness but not really because he is just as nosy, I thought smirking a little. Finally, my eyes roamed to my secret love and I could tell that he had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but let my eyes become greedy as I stared at him. I still couldn't get over how beautiful he is, how flawless his skin complexion is. Not one blemish on that perfect skin, not one ounce of fat on that delicious body. But underneath all that beauty is an even more beautiful soul. A heart of gold, loyal to the bone, a person that you can trust with everything. A person I couldn't have, I thought as tears prickled under my eyelids. I could feel those tears threatening to fall and although I knew it would bring more attention to myself, I jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. Once I was in there with the door locked I let out a waterfall of tears. I couldn't control them and I didn't even try. I was so tired of always holding everything in, so tired of always been strong. So tired of loving Derek from afar and so ashamed that I wanted him in a way that he would never want me. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I wasn't in control of this situation and one thing I hate the most is not been in control.

My thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by three knocks on the door. I inhaled deeply because I knew who was at the door. Dave was the only one who knocked that way, it was something like a signature for him. I started to wipe my face but I got up and unlocked the door with a tear-streaked face and red eyes. I was bearing all for Dave to see because I couldn't hold my emotions anymore. He entered and a look of surprise crossed his face when he looked at me. He locked the door and held out his arms. I didn't hesitate to fall into them and cry more. He held me as he whispered "let it all out Aaron", "I am here for you". I did just that, I cried like a baby for about ten minutes before I pulled back and stared at him. He smiled and offered me his hankey to use. A minute later my face was clean and I felt a tiny bit better. I tried to return his hanky but he said I could have it. I chuckled a bit and then I sat down on the toilet. We were silent for a minute and then he spoke.

"Talk to me, Aaron".

I hesitated but when he gave me that talk or else look, I begin to speak.

Rossi POV...

After I wrote my poem I closed the book and just held it. Usually, I would hide it away but everyone was occupied so I could put it away later. I glanced at Emily but she was playing some game on her phone. I took a few more minutes to admire her beauty and then I turned away because I didn't want to get caught staring at her. Maybe I shouldn't write that poem because she would cloud my thoughts which weren't good at present. My focus needed to be on the case and it would be, I thought as I forced her from my thoughts. I was about to take a nap when I Hotch jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "What the fuck", I thought. I wasn't the only one looking shocked, the whole team had the same look of confusion as I did. But I think I am the only oned that noticed he was crying.

"What happened", Reid asked in confusion?

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Well someone should check on him", JJ said.

"I'll do it", Derek said as he flung his earphone on the seat.

"Wait", I said.

"Why should I", Derek asked as he stood.

"He needs a moment Morgan", Emily answered before I could.

"Need a moment for what"? He rushed to the bathroom like he was been chased by something, Derek snapped.

I looked at him and I could see the concern and affection there. Hell maybe it was love, maybe one of my prayers was answered.

"I'm going to check on him," Derek repeated.

"I think you should wait", Reid intervened.

"Why should I wait, Pretty Boy", Derek asked in a dangerous voice?

"You should give him some time to get himself together", you know we all are private people that don't like our emotions displayed, Reid answered in a calm voice.

"So if something was wrong with you, you would be ok with everyone ignoring you"?

"Yes because I would like some privacy to compose myself" and after I did so I would expect one of you to come and check on me.

Derek glared at him and then at the rest of us. Nobody contradicted what Reid had said which made Derek madder.

"So you all agree with Reid", he finally snapped?

"Well he is the expert on everything", Emily teased so yes.

JJ just nodded and I didn't change my expression or answer. He was going to be madder when I told him I was the one checking on Hotch. I was stalling to give Aaron time to get himself together. There was no way I was letting Derek or nobody see him in that condition. For one Aaron would never forgive me and two he may beat me with his bare hands into a coma condition.

"You people are heartless", Derek responded as he sat down with an angry expression.

"Damn Morgan why are you so anxious to get back there", is there something I should know about you and the boss man", Emily teased?

He gave her a look of death and then flicked her the bird. That broke the tension and we all laughed at him. Ten minutes passed with silence as we all were left with our thoughts of Aaron. I decided Aaron had enough time to get himself together. I stood and Derek's eyes immediately turned to me. I inhaled silently because I knew an argument was about to inspire between the two of us.

"Where are you going", he asked with a hard edge to his voice? 

"To check on Aaron", I said in a don't fuck with me voice.

He ignored the tone as he stood. All eyes were on us but I didn't care. He was going to back down rather he wanted to or not.

"I AM GOING TO CHECK ON HIM": he answered in a possessive voice.

"NO YOU ARENT", I said in a hard voice.

You aren't the boss of me or anyone on this team Dave". I don't take orders from you. I am second of command and I will go check on my superior, he snapped!

"Like hell, you will". I don't give a fuck if you are second in command, I was a profiler before you were out of diapers, I snapped back!

"Guys calm down", I can go check on him, Reid interrupted. You both are angry and he doesn't need that.

"Shut up Reid". Stay in your place Derek snapped viciously.

All of the colors drained from Reid's face as he stared at Derek with his mouth hanging open.

"Stay in my place", he asked with a stumble to his words?

JJ rushed to Reid's side and glared at him.

Don't be an asshole Morgan". That was uncaused for, Emily said as she gave him that famous Emily death glare. He ignored them as his eyes remained locked on me.

"That may be true but I'm sure he won't want you checking on him anyway". I mean you did humiliate him earlier, he said nastily.

I know he was just concerned about Aaron and was taking it out on me but I also knew he wouldn't back down unless I was just as vicious. I had to up it one, shock him so I could go and check on Hotch without knocking him on his ass.

"Did the thought occur to you that he may be uncomfortable because of you, I snapped? I don't know what your issues were today but you have been acting clingy and very un Derek like. Hotch doesn't like clinginess from anyone on this team, especially his second in command. He probably is stressed the fuck out because of YOU, I said viciously!

All the color drained from his face and he just fell back into his seat. His eyes shined with tears and I hated that I had reduced him to that but I had to if he and Hotch had any chance of getting together. Hotch wouldn't get with him if he caught him crying before they ever got together.

"What the fuck Rossi", that was uncaused for, Emily snapped as she rushed to his side. You are an unsensible asshole, she snapped as she sat beside Derek and took him in her arms.

I had hurt him so bad he wasn't ashamed of the tears that were rolling down his face. Reid and JJ rushed to his side but JJ looked at me like I wasn't shit. I would make it up to them all later but I had to get to Hotch while they were all occupied.

"I knew you were insensitive Dave but damn I didn't think you would hurt someone you called family so badly", JJ said.

Reid just stared at me thoughtfully and I believe the kid knew that what I said wasn't true, I just needed to talk to Aaron alone. I looked at them all one last time and then I rushed to the head. I knocked the signature knock so he would know it was me. A moment later Aaron answered and I was shocked as hell. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were bloodshot red. I hurried in and locked the door and then I did what was natural. I held out my arms and wasn't surprised when he fell into them. Aaron rarely showed emotions in this way and I knew at the moment he was at his breaking point. I whispered comforting words "let it all out Aaron", "I am here for you". He cried like a baby for about ten minutes and then pulled back and stared at me. I smiled and offered him my hankey to use. A minute later his face was clean and I could tell he felt a tiny bit better. He tried to return my hanky but I said "he could have it". He chuckled a bit and then he sat down on the toilet. I remained standing. We were silent for a minute and then I spoke.

"Talk to me, Aaron".

He hesitated and I gave him that don't fuck with me look. That did the trick because he begins to speak in a childlike voice.

"I don't mind talking to you Dave because right now I am at my breaking point. All I ask is please let me speak freely without interruption. I need to get this out my own way so can you respect my wishes", he asked?

"Of course I can Aaron". I know at times I come off as an insensitive asshole and it may seem as if I don't care, hell the team can vouch for that right now", I said.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Please don't tell me that you hurt them to come back here with me Dave".

I gave him a sheepish look and he rolled his eyes.

"You are so making up to them Dave and it will be in a BIG WAY".

"I will do whatever you say", was my response.

"Good remember you said that", he said with a devious smile.

"Fuck what has gotten myself into"?

He just smiled deviously and then continued.

I know you care Dave and I was going to talk to you after we left the MPD but a wave of emotions hit me, brought me to tears which led us here". I said I will tell you everything but let me go at my pace. We have a half-hour until landing so we have fifteen minutes for me to talk and you to listen and then respond.

"Aaron we have as much time as you need".

"When we land I have to return to SSA Hotchner". I can't be him and emotional at the same time. The team has already seen me breakdown, have mixed emotions, embarrass myself, and dressed like a horny teen".

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter and after giving me a glare he laughed too.

"Ok Aaron, I won't interrupt, please speak your mind.

He inhaled deeply and just like that he started talking.

"Dave I have done something I have no business doing but it has gotten so out of control that I can't stop it. I have thought about transferring but I can't because I truly love this team like a family. I know I never talk about my childhood but you can guess that it wasn't good. My father was an evil bastard who loved to be in control at all times. Nothing was good enough for him and he used that as an excuse to beat on Sean and I. Mother was a true believer in the man ran the household so she never stood up for us", he said as a tear dropped.

"I never felt real love until I met Haley, he continued. Then when I joined the team I felt more love, even if I come off as a hardass. But when Derek joined the team something inside of me was awakened. Something unpure and wrong on so many levels. Dave, I found myself attracted to a male, a straight male, he emphasized. I knew it wasn't right, isn't right but I couldn't stop the emotions, he cried. Then the dreams started, the naughty dreams, and I found myself been aroused by him plenty of times. At work, on cases, even when I was still with Haley. I know it was wrong Dave, maybe she sensed it and that is the reason she left", he cried with a guilty look on his face.

I wanted to interrupt so many times but I would respect his wishes although I disagreed with so many of the things he was saying. I was surprised he was been the open with me but loving Derek for so long and holding it in was a tearing my friend up. He had finally reached his breaking point and now that he had it was overflowing like a huge waterfall. But I was listening and memorizing his every word because I knew once he got it out he wasn't repeating it for me.

"I know I'm disgusting Dave and I'm sorry to weight you down with all this but you are the best friend I have. I trust the team ut I don't want them looking at me as the sick monsters we chase. Dave, I know what happened to him as a child and he trusts me with that. And he straight as they come Dave, hell he has been with more women than you. I can't ever let him know how I feel but I can't make the feelings go away. He is such a beautiful person Dave, he has a heart of gold and is loyal to the bone".

"And let's not talk about how handsome he is. Dave, he has so many wonderful qualities, he's so smart and doesn't mind challenging me when I am a been unreasonable or just a hard ass. He doesn't see me like a drill sergeant anymore and he wants to hang out with me sometimes, just us. And although I am grateful he wanted that I'm not so sure he wants it anymore after I embarrassed him in the conference room. I didn't mean to, I was trying to bring humor to the table and instead, I made everyone uncomfortable. And the worst part is I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM! I am so pitiful my friend, he said hanging his head low. You may speak, he concluded."

Rossi POV...

As I listened to Aaron I let that my heart was breaking into a million pieces. I know that my friend has been through a lot but I couldn't believe how he was downgrading himself, acting as if he wasn't anything but an old pervert lusting after someone he truly loved. Aaron is one of the strongest, most honorable men I have ever met and he would never do anything to hurt the ones he loved. I am convinced he loves Derek 100% and Derek's display of anger and tears were proof that he loves his unit chief as well. But they had to be the ones to display their love to each other. I would comfort Aaron and try to push him in the right direction but in the end, they both must stand up and reveal their feelings for one another.

"I know you are trying to find the right words Dave because you are never this silent, especially since I dropped a huge bomb on you. Just speak your mind please man and put me out of my misery. I can resign he said quietly and you can lead the team", he said quietly.

"Aaron stop it", I snapped before I could stop myself. I'm quiet because I want to get my words right when I answer. 

"You wouldn't need to get your words right if this was a normal and right situation", he said sadly. Don't hold back because it's me, Dave, keep it real like you always have.

"Aaron if you say anything else to put yourself down I will call Derek in here and tell him everything", I threatened.

"You wouldn't", he said looking me in the eyes.

I made sure he couldn't read me as I stared right back into his eyes. It was hard because we know each other so well but tonight I was determined to win this round as I had done with Derek. We stared at each other for a full minute before he spoke.

"You are really an evil fucker Dave", he snapped.

"Thank you", I said sarcastically. Now if you are ready to listen I will speak, I said in a smug voice.

"I'm ready", he whispered.

"Good and as you told me you will listen and not interrupt until I'm done".

"I will", he said with a small smile.

That smile filled my own heart with happiness.

"Aaron I am so sorry that your father was an evil bastard that was so weak that he had to take out his own failures on his innocent children. But the pain he used to hurt you, you turned around with love, success, loyalty, and strength. Aaron, you are one of the strongest men I know and I am very proud of you", I said with a smile.

He smiled back but this time it was brighter, happier, just a smile that kicks you in the heart but in a good way.

"I know Haley was your first love and I believe that love helped you come out of the shell, let you see that there was love outside of the house you lived in. I say house, not a home because your parents never let you feel safe, loved, secure, cared for as you would feel in a home. Haley gave you the love you needed then but throughout the years she changed and not for the better. Aaron the best thing she could have done was leave you because she was toxic and you and especially Jake didn't deserve that. If she had stayed Jake would have been tainted and I know you would never want that for him. And I doubt if she knew you had any kind of feelings for Derek because she was caught up in her own filthy desires. And if she did suspect it didn't even matter because she knew you would never cheat on her, you are too honorable for that.

He didn't speak but he nodded his head at that as if he was just realizing Haileys cheating and leaving was a blessing in disguise. I didn't want to talk about her anymore though because I still despised that evil bitch for cheating on him, leaving him, and flat out abandoning her son.

"I don't think you are disgusting at all Aaron, we can't help who we fall in love with. If we could then none of us would fall in love in the first place", I said with a laugh. He smirked but stayed quiet as I continued. No one on this team would ever compare you to the evil we chase, hell Aaron every single member of the team trust you and look up to you, you are loyal, strong, and never put yourself above this team. You stand up for each and every one of us and make sure we are protected the best you can. I would never want anyone else to lead this team except you Hotch. You are the leader Gideon never was and you would never leave us unless you didn't have any other choice. Aaron, you are my best friend and you know you can talk to me about anything and I am honored that you were truthful to me about this situation".

"Now I know Derek's story as a child but Aaron he would never compare you to the monster that hurt him. I agree he is a wonderful person and his heart is pure but how do you know he's 100% straight? I thought you were only into women but you like men too, or especially Derek. It could be the same with him, Aaron. When you made that joke in the breakroom he blushed Aaron, he actually blushed. Why would he blush Aaron, most people would shy away, get upset, or ignore a situation they are uncomfortable at. And lastly, he wanted to come back here and check on you first. Aaron, he was ready to punch me out to get back here and he would have if I hadn't made him back down. Stop doubting yourself, just talk to him tonight, you need to do this otherwise you will drive yourself crazy with the what, ifs, whys, and so forth. You may speak", I concluded.

"You really think I have a chance", was his only question?

"Yes". He may not want to jump into a relationship right away Aaron but I believe he is interested.

"Thank you Dave", he said as he walked to me and gave me a big hug.

I smiled and thanked God for giving me the discernment I needed to reach my friend. We hugged for a moment and then he pulled back and then to my surprise he sucker-punched me in my arm.

"What the hell Aaron, I asked as I rubbed my arm?

"That's for hurting Derek", he said with a smirk.

I tried to look angry but couldn't as we both fell out into laughter. The pilot announced our destination for ten minutes so Aaron dried his face and fixed himself up to Unit Chief Hotchner and we returned to our seats to buckle up. I let him go first to see who he would sit by. To my pleasure and surprise, he chose Derek. Emily looked up in surprise but quickly moved when Hotch indicated that he wanted to sit down. Thank God Emily had calmed him down because his face showed no trace of the tears he had shed earlier. I smiled because I felt in my heart the two would be starting something by the time we made it home.

Morgan POV...

I couldn't believe that Rossi would say something so cruel and rude to me just because I wanted to check on the man I loved. If I didn't know any better I would swear that Rossi wanted him or wanted to fuck him. But nevertheless, my heart broke at his words. Did I really stress Hotch out today, was I acting like a lovesick teen or worst was I acting weak? Of course, me crying in front of everybody was totally weak but I couldn't hold in these emotions for my boss any longer. I didn't give a damn if the team knew anymore because my crying was proof that I felt something for him anyway. And they are damn profilers, the best, so I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Dave can be a complete ass at times", Emily said as she took me into her arms. He means well but has a fucked up way of showing Derek. If you want I will kick his ass, she said in a tone that made me wonder if she as kidding.

Before I could respond JJ spoke.

"I will help Emily bury him somewhere that he would never be found all you have to do is say the words", she said looking as serious as Emily.

"Before we kick anyone ass and bury him can I ask you something Morgan", and will you answer honestly, Pretty Boy asked?

I looked ay my first best friend with watery eyes and nodded. I knew it would be something about Hotch but I was ready, to be honest with all my friends. I knew they wouldn't tell boss man so I was safe in being truthful.

"Do you have feelings for Hotch", he asked in a respectable but blunt manner.

JJ and Emily gasped at his bluntness but I expected nothing from him. I looked at all of them and straightened my posture. If I was going to be truthful I couldn't look and sound weak. I reached into my bag and grabbed a baby wipe from the package. I turned away from them and wiped my tearstained face. I inhaled and exhaled and then turned back to them ready to reveal my deepest secret.

"Before I answer you Pretty Boy let me say something. I was a mess after Buford molested and raped me but I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would never let another man hurt me and if another ever looked at me sexually I would beat them to a pulp. But over the years I have found men attractive and was completely disgusted with myself. At first, I thought it was all because of Buford but years of counseling finally made me see that I was bisexual and it had nothing to do with that man. No, I didn't enjoy what he did to me, what he took from me but I learned he wasn't in control of my sexuality I was. Those years in counseling really helped me".

"Even as I accepted my sexuality I still enjoyed women more than men until I joined this team and met Hotch", I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear. I didn't want Hotch to overhear this. They caught onto why I was lowering my voice and all of them surrounded me.

"Yes, Pretty Boy, I had a crush on Hotch but as the years passed that crush grew to feelings and then love", I admitted. I doubt if he feels the same because he is straight but my feelings will not leave. I feel like a complete fool for falling for a straight man, especially one who is my boss, one I have to see each time I work. This shit is hard, I said as I looked at each of them, hard as fuck, I concluded.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then they all begin to speak one by one.

"Morgan you should just be honest with him on how you feel", Reid said.

"Right, tell him how I feel so he can either file a harassment form on me or look at me pitifully as he let me down", no thank you, I said.

"What makes you think he will turn you down", JJ asked? And you know good and damn well Hotch wouldn't file a harassment form on you.

"Maybe not, he may just glare at me until I ball up and shake in a corner", I said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed at that and then I answered her question honestly.

"JJ the man was married to a woman, had a child with a woman and has never been with a man".

"You haven't been with a man either, at least not none willingly that we know about so that excuse doesn't work". And so what he was married to a woman and had a child, he could be bisexual himself Morgan.

"Or you can dress up as a woman to win him over", Emily said with a straight face.

Everyone burst into laughter and I just flipped her the bird because there was no way in hell I was dressing like a woman for Hotch or anybody.

"Look Derek you can torture yourself forever or just sit down and talk with the man. I wouldn't be encouraging you if I didn't think something could be there on Hotch end as well", Reid said.

"Why do you think that", I asked in a hopeful tone?

"When we were in the conference room and Hotch said what he said. It wasn't a slip and I know this for a fact for two reasons. He said what he said with ease like it was something he has been thinking about for a while. And he blushed after he realized how dirty it sounded. If what he said was innocent he would have laughed it off as a normal person would but instead he demanded Garcia to start on the case. So there is some interest there but he won't make a move, he's far too anal and uptight for that. After we present the case and do our job invite him out for a drink and make a move", Reid concluded.

I looked at him and then the women and they all had that go for it look on their faces. I smiled because I knew none of them would lie to me.

"Don't tell me the original ladies/lover man is losing his touch", Emily teased.

"Fuck you Emily", I will never lose my touch, I bragged as I always do when I'm feeling myself. And Reid he isn't anal or uptight he's just serious and protective, I said smugly.

"He's in love alright", look how he's protecting his man, JJ teased.

Before I could respond we heard the bathroom door unlock, just as the pilot announced we were ten minutes from our destination. JJ and Reid returned to their seat but Emily remained in hers beside me. A minute later Hotch and Rossi returned. I was surprised when Hotch chose to sit by me. My heart smiled with happiness because I knew tonight would be the night that I made my move. I prayed silently for him to love me as I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch POV...

I knew I was taking a big chance sitting by Derek feeling the way I felt but Dave's pep talk helped me relax. I still wasn't sure of what Derek's feelings for me but I knew that my best friend wouldn't encourage me if he didn't think that Derek felt something for me. Of course, I was scared and wasn't sure how to approach him but I would figure out something. If we were to room together I know I could get his attention. I could take a shower and walk out half-dressed. My body would definitely grab his attention if he was interested. And I know Derek is an ass man and I know mines is plump and firm, something he could grab onto and then caress and stretch it apart. He would love playing with my tight little hole, stretching it for his huge dick. Yes, I have checked him out in the shower discreetly and I must say he was over average, maybe ten to eleven inches. He probably would split me in half but I would love every inch of that pain. I inhaled deeply as I imagined him pushing into me inch by inch.

"Hotch are you ok", Derek asked bringing me out of my delicious fantasy?

I blushed because if he knew the thoughts I was having would either excite or disgust him. But even if he wasn't interested he would feel honored simply because my thoughts would pump his over the top ego.

"Hotch", he said again and I realized I had spaced out again. I could feel the team's eyes on me and I knew I had to say something before they realized their unit chief was acting extremely weird. I looked at him and yes I could see the rest of the team looking at me. Dave had that smirk that got on my damn nerves. That look that suggested he knew what I was thinking. I so wanted to flick him the bird but I knew I couldn't. JJ had that protective look, the look she has when she is concerned about us. Prentiss had that intense look, the one that gave away nothing but invited you to spill your guts. Reid had that thoughtful stare like I was a puzzle he could figure out in his mind. But Derek's look made my heart thump faster. He had that concerned yet protective look. The look that said I'm here and you can talk to me about whatever. If anyone says anything out the way I will kick their ass. I was touched because at this moment I knew my team loved me as much as I loved them.

"I'm sorry I spaced out", I said with one of my rare smiles. My mind was elsewhere, I was thinking about Jack, I lied. I felt bad that I used my child like that but since I used him I may as well add some truth to it.

"Before I left he was clingy and very sad. He asked why didn't he have a mother like the rest of his friends. I didn't want to lie to him but the truth is so cruel that I couldn't tell him all of it. I just told him that mommy had a new family and he stared at me for a while. Then he asked why didn't I have mommy for him? Before I could answer he said it could be a daddy if I wanted because his friend Jill had two daddies and his friend Mark had two mommies. He said it didn't matter which one he had he just wanted two parents. I was left speechless and just told him we didn't have time to talk about it but I would discuss it when I returned. I don't know how to tell him that you just don't find a mommy or daddy at the drop of the dime, I concluded in a shaky and emotional voice.

I didn't even realize I had kind of outed myself with my last sentence. That I basically insinuated that I didn't mind having a male or a female for my partner. None of that was on my mind though, I just knew that I needed help from my team with me and my son's situation. Because for once I was at loss on how to get through to him. He was only eight and every child wants and excepts their parent's love. For the first time since she left, I hated my ex-wife. I get that the bitch didn't want me but damn how could she just leave her first child, leave him as if he was nothing to her?

I was surprised when I felt a warm hand on top of mine. Logically I knew it was Derek because he was the only one sitting beside me but couldn't control the slight jump. My surprise didn't seem to faze him a bit, he just increased the pressure and gave me the reassurance squeeze the way us men does. He squeezed my hand twice and a minute later I squeezed his hands three times to say thank you. He squeezed my hand four times in return saying you are welcome. My heart thumped a little faster and I couldn't help but to look up into his eyes. They were so beautiful and I felt safe as if I could stare into them forever and never grow tired. Neither of us blinked until JJ spoke.

"Hotch I know that it is hard to explain to an eight-year-old that his mom is gone and isn't coming back. You can only give him a little at a time and tell him that he will understand more as he gets older. I know kids hate hearing that but some things are better unsaid until he can understand why. After my sister committed suicide my parents pulled away from me. They shared their pain together but ignored mine. I thought they blamed me for her death and I carried that guilt around for a long time. Just be there for him the best way you can, trust me he will appreciate and love you for that," she concluded.

"Thank you Jennifer", I really appreciate you sharing that with me, I said.

She smiled and nodded and then Reid spoke.

"Hotch, when my father left my mother tried to love me the best way she could. Even when she was having one of her episodes I still knew she loved me. With the absence of my father, I clung closer to her because I believed in my heart she would never leave me willingly. She talked to me a lot and gave me plenty of support the best way she knew how. Those moments were the best and I know you will do fine by Jack because you are a great father. Just be there for him and explain things the best way you can", he concluded with that shy but determined Spencer Reid smile.

"Thank you so much", I whispered.

He just smiled and Prentiss picked up right where he left off.

I was ten when my father died and after that, I barely saw my mother. Before he died we spent time together as a family and twice a week my mom and I would do girly things together. But after he died she threw herself into work and the girly dates stopped. I was lucky if I saw her once a month and even then I didn't see her for more than an hour at the most. We never talked about dad and that hurt worst than anything because I missed him as much as she did. As a result, we grew so far apart that two oceans separated us. My advice is to not shy away from talking about Haley. You will find the words and if by chance you can't just give your mind that famous glare until the words come", she concluded.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at her last sentence because I swear my team believes that my glare could scare anyone. My laughter was the real laugh that my team almost never hear, the kind that is loud, with a little snort in between. I usually hide this laughter because it's so unlike me but only a few members of my team can make me produce it, which was Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan. The team laughed along with me and I just gave Emily a smile of thanks which she acknowledged with a slight head nod. Dave was the next to speak and I wasn't sure if he would speak in sarcasm or just be sarcastic.

"Aaron you have faced a lot in your own childhood and I remember that at the age of sixteen you promised if you ever had children you wouldn't be nothing like your father. Haley leaving hurt you to the core but you never let her leaving make you less of a father, if anything it made you a better father. Of course, Jack wants a mommy and daddy, or just another dad, he just wants what his friends have, two parents who love him. Jack surprised you so of course, the words couldn't come out right away. It takes time to discuss something this serious you know? Don't worry you will find the words to comfort him and someone who loves you both", he concluded. 

It didn't register that Dave had said a mommy or daddy until he glanced at Derek and my enclosed hands. I don't think anyone else caught this but Derek and myself but neither of us released hands which gave me hope.

"Thank you Dave", I choked out because his speech really touched me.

"Anytime Aaron".

There was silence and then the love of my life spoke as he turned to me and looked me directly in my eyes. 

"Aaron I know how much you love Jack from the countless times I've seen you two interact. Your son loves you more than life itself, you are his hero, his Captain America. He knows that the world is safe as long as his dad is fighting the bad guys. As you know I lost my father at the age of ten but my mother stepped up and did the best she could in raising me. I missed my father but I always felt loved and safe with her. Jack feels that way with you and of course, he wants a partner for you and a parent figure for himself".

I didn't miss Derek's play of words when he said a partner and a parent figure, nor did I miss the way he squeezed my hand unconsciously as he continued.

"You will find a way to comfort Jack about his mom leaving and that it takes time to find another parent. You will explain that it takes time because you want to bring the best person possible to him. Just let him know that his approval is important to him because he is very important to you. He will feel honored to know that he has a choice in picking a new parent for him. You are a wonderful parent unlike his mother Aaron, so quit worrying about the what-ifs because nothing you do or say will be wrong in your son's eyes", he concluded.

I couldn't help it, hell I didn't even try to control the tears that exploded from my eyes and down my cheeks. My shoulders started shaking as I cried a river and then Derek's arms were around me. He was holding me and telling me to let it all out and I did for the next few minutes not caring that my whole team was there. I didn't feel weak, I felt strong and finally, I was able to release the guilt that it was my fault Jack was motherless. I could finally see there wasn't anything I could do to save the marriage. I let Derek hold me in his arms until we were touching down and then I regretfully pulled away from his embrace. 

"Thank you", I said as I looked him directly in the eye. 

"Anytime Hotch", you know that he said with a smile.

I looked at my whole team and said...

"Thank you all for your touching words. I know I hold a lot in and I realize that it's not healthy to do so all the time. I'm not saying I can change overnight but I will try to open up more to you all. We are a family and I love you all", I concluded.

Everyone smiled and then Prentiss yelled out "group hug"!

I laughed as the team surrounded me and I was hugged by them all. I didn't notice JJ taking a picture to send to Penelope but even if I would have noticed I would not have cared. We all just embraced until the pilot opened the door and the cold air hit us all at once.

"Fuck", Dave swore, let's get to our SUVs at once.

I laughed because out of all of us Dave hated the cold the most. As we rushed to our SUV all our phones went off at once. We stopped at the two SUV's and I glanced at the message and groaned and from my team's groans, I knew they had the same message from Penelope. I read it out loud to everyone. 

"The case has been solved but due to the bad weather in Michigan, you are stuck there for two days. I have already booked the rooms my pretties so enjoy two days of rest and room service because everything is shut down there. Kisses!

"Now what", JJ asked?

"I don't know", but can we please discuss it at the hotel, Reid asked shivering?

"Yes", I answered with a smile. 

Dave, JJ, and I jumped in the first one while Morgon, Emily, and Reid jumped in the other. I immediately cut on the heat to avoid Dave's bitching. The cold never bothered me much but the heat didn't either. I guess my body was open to any type of weather. After twenty minutes of blasting the heat for twenty minutes, we were on our way to the Holiday Day Inn Hotel. Nobody felt like a conversation so I turned on the radio and searched the stations until I found old school rap. I knew Dave would make a sarcastic comment and a minute later he proved me correct.

"I didn't know rap was your era of music, he said with a smirk.

I smirked right back and answered "I like all types of music".

"Yea ok keep believing that, he teased.

JJ sniggered softly but I just rolled my eyes and focused on the road. I really enjoy all types of music but I cant lie and say I knew much about rap until I listened to Morgan's mp3 one night. We were on the jet and on our way home from one of our cases. I was frustrated and my glare was deadier than ever. Nobody attempted to sit by me or talk to me but Derek was the brave soul who looked right past my frustration. He simply just walked over to where I was, smiled and said man you need to relax. Befire I could respond he simply placed his own headphones over my ears. I didn't respond because the music was soothing with a nice beat. I enjoyed the music very much and I thanked him for it. A few days later he brought me two cds which was what I had listened to on the plane. I was touched and I promised myself I would get him a nice gift. I never did, I realized now but maybe I could when we returned home. I would do it here but Garcia indicated everything was closed so we were basically bounded to our rooms. 

I really hoped I was roomed with Derek because I was tired of all the what ifs. Tired of playing mind games with myself. I am a grown ass man and I needed to start behaving as such. I  
just needed to make some type of move and go from there. If he wasn't interested I would apologize to him and hope like hell he would understand and forgive me for whatever action I took. I was still confused on what approach I should take because my flirting game is so off base. I haven't flirted with anyone in over 20 years but I would do my best. I just prayed to God that he wouldn't be disgusted with me or worst feel as if I was like the monster who hurt him. But then I remembered the closeness we shared on the plane and his hand caressing mine and that wonderful, delicious hug. And I knew Dave wouldn't push me to pursue something if he believed Derek didn't swing that way. Tonight is the night, I thought as we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Tonight everything will be revealed. 

Morgan POV...

I was happy that I could comfort Aaron in his time of need. I swear Haley is the most vile creature that didn't deserve the title of motherhood. I hated that Aaron was hurting and was at lost on how to communicate with his son. And poor Jack just wanted two loving parents regradless of the gender. This made me smile because I would love to be a parent to Jack. I already could see myself teaching him how to play football or baseball and Aaron could teach him golf or train him for trilations. Between the two of us Jack would have all the sports he needed. And I was great cook, I would love to prepare meals for all of us, take walks in the park or go to the zoo and fairs or Six Flags. We go to the movies or have a family night with popcorn,tacos and a movie. Shit, I realized, I wanted more than just casual with him, I wanted a future with Aaron and Jack. I inhaled deeply because I am hopelessly in love with my boss.

"Are you ok Derek, Prentiss asked in a concerned voice?

"Yes and no, I answered.

"Can we help", Pretty Boy asked?

"I don't know", I said as I concentrated on the road. I'm just thinking about Hotch and the pain and strain that Haley has left him with concerning Jack. No child should feel as if his/her mother don't love them. I know we all gave him support on the plane and I know Hotch is a very strong man but at the end of the day any real parent don't want their child to hurt. And how can you tell a child that their mother don't give a damn about him. And what about the fact that Jack wants to parents, I concluded in one breath?

"I agree with you Morgan, you know how horrible I felt when my dad left me alone with my sick mother. For a long time I believed it was all my fault but as time went on I realized I still had my mothers love even if she was sick." And believe me the pain of my father leaving lessened as the years went on.

"But you wasn't longing for another parent figure or were you, I asked?

"No he admitted but I guess I didn't long for another father because I was afraid he would leave to", he admitted. Almost no parent wants a child that has an iq higher than they do, he answered with a shaky smile.

"Thats not true and you know that pretty boy, so stop it, I demanded.

He nodded with a smile so I continued.

"The fact is since Jack understand that Haley isn't coming back and she has a family he want the same for him and his dad".

"Thats true Derek and I know you didn't miss the play of Hotch words when he said: "I don't know how to tell him that you just don't find a mommy or daddy at the drop of the dime. That wasn't a slip of words , Emily said. I know you said that he is straight because he was married but give me a break. Hell you have dated millions of women and until now I just believed you were straight. Straight,gay,bi they are just words Derek. Love is love and sometimes its found in the most unexpected places. What I am saying is if you want him go for it. He will either fall into your arms or just let you down gently. Either way you will know and can stop playing the guessing game.

I was touched by Emily's words and I couldnt stop the smile that spread across my face. Before I could respond Reid spoke.

"Morgan I saw the way you clenched Hotch hand and the way he relaxed into your touch. When you hugged him he just melted into your arms. It was like all he needed was your arms around him. He didn't try to distance himself after a second or so it was as if he felt safe and comfortable from those strong muscular arms embracing him. If he wasn't interested he would have accepted the hug and removed himself seconds later. There is definite interest from him, so I agree with Prentiss, go get your man, he concluded.

My eyes watered from his speech but I held back my tears as I addressed them both.

"Thank you both so much", I began. I really care for him and now that I see that there could be hope I will definitely let him know I'm interested in him. I am a grown ass man and I need to start acting like it. And for your information Emily I have not dated millions of women. I mean I am irrestiable but damn millions", I asked holding back laughter?

"Yes honey just admit you were a male slut", she said making all of us roar with laughter.

"Fuck you:, I finally spat.

"Not my type but I think Hotch will appreciate that offer very much, she said making us laugh again.

"Oh yea he will definitely appreciate this beautiful di"...

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", Reid screamed. Save it for your man please, he begged.

I laughed again as we turned into the parking lot. I saw Hotch SUV up ahead so I parked in the space next to it. We all got out and for a moment Hotch and I eyes met and we just stared at each other. But then the wind shifted in our direction and that was enough for me to get moving. I hate the cold and although Chicago cold is worst than Michigan, the cold is still cold. Hotch never seem to be bothered in any weather and I found that damn sexy. I grabbed my bag and Prentiss and hurried into the hotel because thinking like that was dangerous. The last damn thing I needed was to catch a boner in this freezing cold weather. We waited for Hotch because the rooms were always in his names. A moment later he,Dave and JJ joined us. He glanced at me one more time before he rushed to the front desk.

"Hello, I am Aaron Hochner of the BAU. We have three rooms, he continued.

The lady smiled as she looked at her computer. A moment later she located us and passed him the keys. 

"Ok the first room is 304 for Emily and David. The next room 305 is for Spencer and Jennifer and the last room is 306 and is for Aaron and Derek.

My hearted pounded as Hotch and I once again connected eyes. But I won't lie and say I wasn't happy as hell to be rooming with him. Tonight is the night that I would express myself to him. I just prayed to God his feelings were as deep as mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will finally reveal who will make the first move. Does anyone want to guess if it will be Derek or Aaron? Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta so I do my best!


End file.
